Serpent Within (Draco Love Story)
by Simple Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Chloe Potter..Wait, Harry had a sister. Not everyone knew Harry had a younger sister, nor that she would be in a wheelchair. In her first year, she was sorted into Slytherin. Three years later, she was a shadow in her brother's fame. She was used and forgotten many times. Finally, she was going to rise up and who better to ask then Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Full Summary:

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Chloe Potter...who? Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter but no one ever heard of Chloe Potter. Not until her first year at Hogwarts, when she get's sorted into Slytherin. Her fame only lasted a few month, with lots of question about why she is in a wheelchair, or how she ended up in Slytherin. People soon forgot about her or used her to get to Harry. By her fourth year, she lives behind her brother's shadow and is sick of it. She doesn't want to be known as Harry's younger sister. She wants to be known for being Chloe Potter! The girl who is amazing at potion and terrible at Transfiguration. But where do you start?

Who better to ask then Draco Malfoy. Willing to help, Draco acts as Chloe's boyfriend. As they act, they also begin to learn about each other. Draco keeps more quiet but Chloe completely let's out her past and her feelings. Soon acting isn't required for their feels became real but they refuse to acknowledge their attraction for each other. Harry even sees the attraction they have for each other and tries to pulls Chloe away from it. Except the more Harry pushes, the more she pulls away. Soon Chloe gets what she want, but like everything, there is a price to pay.

* * *

"Look! It's mum and dad." I whispered looking at the picture. They looked beautiful as dad was holding my brother and mum was holding me.

"You must have just been born. Look you don't have any hair." Harry whispered back. I felt my cheeks warm up. I looked over at Harry and smiled. His messy dark hair matches our dad's, but he has our mother's eyes. He wears glasses like dad; large round ones. I can make out the lightning bolt scar on the top of his forehead just passed his hair but, for the most part, it's covered by his hair.

Harry turned the page again, causing me to look back down at the book. It's Harry at his first year at Hogwarts. Last year Hagrid came to a shake we were living. It was on a cold, rainy day. I thought it was someone coming to kill us at first. Then when he gave Harry the cake and explained how our parent's died; it was as if my world changed. I had thought that I might be able to get out of this wheelchair and actually do something more.

Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, started messing with the lock on the cage. Harry turned to his bird.

"I can't let you out, Hedwig. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school." Harry said to his owl. Hedwig still tried to take the lock off begging to stretch his wings.

I spoke up, "Besides, if Uncle Vernon-"

"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs. Harry looked at me and I gave him a sad smile. I gave a small wave as Harry walked to his door and down the stairs. Looking back book, I couldn't wait to meet Harry's friends and start my time at Hogwarts. I wonder what house I will be sorted into. I am hoping Gryffindor like my brother. He could show me everything and help me out.

*Months later*

I wheeled myself down with all the other kids my age. Looking up, I saw thousands of candles floating, high in the ceiling. Pass the candles there was a beautiful night sky. It's just as my brother described to me during the summer. Around the room there were four long tables that the students sat at. I began wondering what house I will be sorted into.

"Chloe Potter!" My name was finally shouted.

"Here!" I shouted and raised my hand. Some people looked back at me before moving out of the way to let me through. I hear some whispered about not knowing there was another Potter. Making it to the front, I saw another long table where the teachers were sitting. Behind the teachers was a large window filling the entire back wall. The teacher smiled and walked down with the hat. She placed it upon my head.

"Another Potter we see, but you are not like your brother. I know the perfect house for you. One that your Brother would have done greatly in." The hat said before shouting, "Slytherin."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: First chapter is up! YAY! This is actually my first Harry Sister story. Normally I don't like to write them but I had this great idea and couldn't resist. Also on another note, just so you guys are aware I don't have anyone editing this story besides me so I am very sorry if the grammar is a bit wrong. I am not the best at grammar and the only way to learn is do it yourself. If the grammar get's too bad, please let me know and I will find some help. Also reviews help me a lot! I want to know that I am going on the right path of the story. So review, favorite or follow is always a good thought. :) So enjoy the story and if you haven't yet, check out my other story. It's another Draco Malfoy love story! :)

* * *

3 Years Later

"Aren't you excited? I seriously thought you were going to get expelled this time. I don't know what I would have done." I said as my brother pushed me down the platform.

"I think you would manage," Harry said. I saw a black dog walk pass us. I recognized the dog right away. Sirius Black, or as some call him, Padfoot. Two years ago, he broke out of Azkaban. He told us about how he's our godfather and how close our parents were close to him. Right away Harry and I wanted to go with him, but it was too risky. Until we clear his name, he will never be a free man and he will be on the run all the time.

"Padfoot. Are you barking mad?" Moody said. "You'll blow the entire operation."

"Tonks, can you take her?" Harry said and wheeled me up to Tonks.

"Harry! What? Why can't I see Sirius? I want to see him too." I said grabbing a hold of his hand as he passed me. He just shook my hand off before he continued to follow the dog.

"Next time, Chloe. Sirius is like a father to him and sometimes boys just need their time." Tonks said but it didn't make me feel any better. Most people would love to have a famous brother like mine, but to tell you the truth it's quite annoying. He wasn't even there when I was sorted into Slytherin. You should have seen his face when he found out. Too many people stop to talk to him when we try to shop. Most of the time I am left by myself, but I guess that's why they put me in Slytherin. I have become very resourceful over the ages. Then there are the people who try to get to know me so I can hook them up with my brother.

"Chloe! Chloe, are you ready?" Tonks shouted, hitting my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped and looked around. We were right next to the wall to get to Platform 9 ¾. "Sorry. I am ready."

"Alright," Tonks said before pushing me through. I close my eyes as we pass, though. Ever since my first year when Ron and Harry smashed into the wall because of that bloody house-elf, Dobby, I hate going through it. I am afraid I am going to smash through it one day and that won't be pleasant.

Once through, I opened my eyes and see the platform packed. Parent shout goodbyes to their children and even embarrassed some by kissing their cheeks. Then you have the parents with a list making sure their child had everything. They may hate it, but in a way, those were the lucky people. I never got that. I lived with an aunt and uncle who constantly reminded Harry and me how much of a burden we were. They even gave us hand-me-down cloths from because we were nothing to them. I never even got the proper medical help, causing me to be in a wheel chair.

"Thanks, Tonks but I will get it from here. I already see some of my friends." I lied with a smile.

"Alright, we will put your luggage on the train at least. Have fun dear." Tonks said and let go of my wheelchair. I wheeled myself towards the train. I felt a sudden stop to the back of my chair. Turning around I see a familiar, red-headed girl.

"Chloe, I said your name like 5 times. Don't you listen, girl," The red headed girl said. When I first came to Hogwarts, another first year Slytherin girl came up to me and helped me to the common room. She had short red hair with light blue eyes. She had a lot of baby fat in our first year but Merlin, has she lost it through the year. Now, she as this small petite girl. Most have said she was attractive for her high cheekbones and full lips along with her long legs. I still remember the first thing she said to me, "Hi, I am Rachel and you are going to be my friend."

"You should know how much concentration I put into wheeling myself around. This isn't an easy job, bitch." I laughed. She began laughing with me as she wheeled me to where three other classmates stood.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted. The three Slytherins turned to face me and waved to us. There was Bridget, Peter, and Roy; all in the same year with Rachel and me. Bridget has dark skin, eyes and hair. Her hair had tight curls but is very long, causing most of it to be bushy, but mostly kept it back in a braid. Peter had shaggy, light brown hair with Hazel eyes. I could tell some of his facial hair coming in, but it's only some hair here and there. Roy had black hair with dark grey eyes. His skin was tan as though he had been working out in the sun all day. He loved working out so it doesn't surprise me if he worked on a farm or something all summer.

"So how was your summer everyone?" I asked.

"Sounds like you had the most eventful summer. Hear your brother almost got expelled. Did Dumbledore come and save him again?" Peter smirked.

"You know he will. It makes me kind of sick actually. It's like Dumbledore has some sort of obsession with him." I rolled my eyes.

"We should get going. It's going to take some time to find a spot for us." Bridget said. Everyone nodded and Roy held out his hand to me. I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me slowly into a standing position before sweeping me up in his arms. Bridget folded up my wheelchair and carried it towards the train. Roy followed with me in his arms along. Peter and Rachel followed behind. Once on the train, we quickly found a spot to sit and Roy set me down closest to the window. Rachel took a seat next to me, and Peter and Roy took a seat on the other side.

"I heard Draco and Pansy made perfects for their year. I wonder who will get to be a perfect next year." Peter questioned.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Madison was one." Rachel snorted. The door opened and Bridget walked in.

"What you guys talking about?" Bridget asked taking a seat next to the boys.

"Who's going to be perfect from our year next year?" I filled her in.

"Hopefully, one of you two guys gets it. Otherwise, we might have more high people in school." Bridget retorted.

"What do you mean? More high people?" I questioned. Everyone began laughing as I sat there confused.

"Colton sells drugs at school. How do you think those Slytherins party all night and wake up fine the next day?" Roy responded as he laughed. I felt my face warm up. I didn't think people actually did drugs. I am so out of the loop here.

"Then Landon is so in love with Colton that he won't even try to stop Colton from selling it to other houses." Bridget filled in.

"What about John?" I asked.

"Yeah, that gothic outcast. All he does is sit in the corner all day and doesn't say a word to anyone. Merlin, haven't you been keeping track Chloe!" Rachel moaned, "Why must we fill you in every year."

"You try having a brother like mine and keeping track of everything that is happening! And looked what happened last year. That day still haunts my brother." I protested. That's when the door suddenly opened. We all screamed, or at least the girls did.

"Chloe why did you go off like that? We really should stick together this year." Harry said. I rolled my eyes and sigh. The last three years have been a nightmare trying to keep up with him. He kept me out of everything. Sure I am in a wheelchair so I couldn't go into the chamber, or go back in time with him and Hermione or help him with the tri-wizard tournament but seriously, he never included me with anything. Anything that involved Voldemort, or fighting or even Malfoy. I could have easily gotten the information from Draco in my first year.

"Harry I will be okay. I have my friend." I retorted. Harry looked at everyone in my car.

"Don't be ridiculous Chloe," Harry said, "You actually call these Slytherin's friends?"

That's when Roy and Rachel stood up. I pulled Rachel away, but there was no way I was getting to Roy

"Stop guys!" I said, "Harry, leave now!"

The door slammed shut and Harry stood outside the door petrified. I am guessing I closed the door because no one was close enough to slam it like that. Everyone stayed quiet and looked at Harry and me. I clutched my hand and just stared at Harry. Closing my eyes to keep the tears away, I turned towards the window. Still no one said a word.

"Guys," Rachel whispered and I heard the door open as people shuffled out. I hear the door close again before the blinds when down.

"Chloe?" Rachel said taking my hand. I let all the tension in my hand go as I opened my eyes. Rachel knew more about this feeling then I do sometimes. I have always been left out and been an outcast since I started school here.

"He's an idiot, Chloe," Rachel said.

"Before I started school when Harry was a first year, all I could think about is how great it would be to have a famous brother. He was the Boy that lived! But things aren't like that. I am forgotten many times. I am just his sister in a wheelchair. People use me to get to him or all they want to do is talk about him. It's bloody annoying." I began feeling my tears fall down my cheek. I look at my lap trying to whip away the tears.

"No, you are not just Harry's sister. You are Chloe Potter and it's time to step out of your brother's shadow." Rachel said. I looked up at Rachel before giving her a small nod. It's time to let my Slytherin side out.

* * *

Coming soon:

"Potter!" Draco shouted. I stopped and turned myself towards him.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"If you are caught outside you dormitories again, Pansy will take points away," Draco said. I left out a small chuckle and shook my head.

"If you ever want to win the house cup, think again. I am going to be here every night like I always am. She can find a different spot to snog her boyfriend." I said with a smile and turned back towards the dormitories.


	3. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, I noticed the coffee table and behind it was the fireplace with small fire, trying to stay alive. I always thought the Common room was a lot cozier than our dormitories. Like the windows; instead of looking outside, the windows look into the Hogwarts Lake. I was looking at it in my first year when I saw a Giant Squid swim by. I thought it was brilliant and I spent many of nights before bed watching the fish and other creatures swim by.

There was still a warm fireplace in the room, which was surrounded by couches. Above the fireplace, was the Slytherin crest and the serpent had emerald green eyes. Silver lanterns hanging from the ceiling, lighting up the entire room. Even though our Common room was in the dungens, it felt like home. Some place you feel safe in.

Looking down, I notice a green blanket laid across me. I don't remember having this last night. I also saw my book on my wheelchair with a bookmark in it. Puzzled, I sat up and grabbed my book.

"You're awake." A voice said. Jumping, I turn towards the voice. This caused a thumb next to me, as my book fell off my chair. From the dim light of the windows, I noticed a tall Slytherin boy; Draco Malfoy. He sat on the chair with a book in his hand.

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep." I said and turning back so I can pick up my book. Draco had never bothered me too much before, but I also try to keep my distance after hearing all the stories that Harry had told me. I pulled the blanket away and moved my legs to the edge of the couch.

"How did you end up in the wheelchair?" Draco asked. I looked over at him. People have asked me this question all the time, but it's weird hearing him asked it. I never figured he cared. Plus, he was always more fixed on my brother to ever notice me anyways.

"I really don't know the full story. My aunt and uncle told me it was the day my parents died. I must have broken a bone all the way at the bottom of my spine. The doctor's classify it as T-4, because that's the bone I broke. It also damanged all of my nerves there as well. My aunt and uncle claim they never knew about it, not until it was too late," I chuckled, thinking that my aunt and uncle were so stupid, "Anyways, instead of sending me to theripy, they threw me into a wheelchair. They rather spend the money on my cousin. I go through therapy here, but the damage is too severe that the nurse hasn't had any luck fixing it. So I am stuck in the wheelchair."

Draco stayed quiet. It actually was a kind of awkward silence.

"Anyways, I should go to my dormitory." I said and lifted myself from the couch into my wheelchair. I wheeled back to get around the sofa before going towards the hall to the dormitories.

"Potter!" Draco shouted. I stopped and turned myself towards him.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"If you are caught outside you dormitories again, Pansy will take points away," Draco said. I left out a small chuckle and shook my head.

"If you ever want to win the house cup, think again. I am going to be here every night like I always am. She can find a different spot to snog her boyfriend." I said with a smile and turned back towards the dormitories. I wheeled myself down the hall. From what I hear Draco and Pansy are a thing but then again, I always see them with different people.

Opening the door to fourth year's room, I wheeled myself in and closed the door behind me. Looking around the room, I saw five beds with green silk hangings and bedspreads embroidered with silver threads. All of the beds are filled except for one of them. On the left side of the room, there were two beds; Madison's and Victoria's. Right next to Victoria's bed was a slanted wall with a door to the bathroom. On the right side, first was Bridget's bed, then Rachel's bed and finally the last bed was mine. The room was lit by silver lanterns hung from the ceiling, much like the common room. Medieval tapestries were decorated around the room along with our decorations close to our beds.

I wheeled myself down to my trunk which sat at the end of my bed. I dug thru my trunk for my school uniform. Just as I grabbed my tie out, a light above me turned on. Looking around, I see Rachel sitting up. She stretched her arms and sleepily waved at me.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Good morning," I whispered back.

"Want some help?" Rachel asked.

"I think I got it this time," I said. She nodded and slipped out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom while I struggled to change out of my sweats into my school skirt. By the time she got out, fully dressed in her school uniform, I just finished putting on my skirt and began putting on my socks. Madison's and Victoria's alarms finally started to go off. Rachel sat on my bed and took out her parchment and quill.

"We had all weekend to figure out how to get you out of your brother's shadow and still haven't come up with a single thing. I didn't think this would be that hard!" Rachel groaned. I chuckled and slipped on my white button down shirt.

"Have you ever tried dating?" Victoria suggested. Turning around, Rachel and I looked at Victoria. She was standing by the bathroom door. Victoria was tall and thin like Rachel, except Victoria wasn't so graceful. She had long blond hair with green eyes. She had a slight addiction with boys. There wasn't a time when she wasn't locking lips with one and it's rumor that she had been in many boys dorms, but there was no proof. She also keeps a book with her at all times that has like 90% of the guy's that go to school here. She had them all rated by hotness and other crazy things.

"Sorry, but I don't think guys are interested in a girl in a wheelchair," I mumbled.

"But they are interested in a girl related to Harry Potter," Victoria said.

"This is hopeless," I mumbled as I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Last time I help," Victoria said and walked into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut, waking up Bridget.

"What time is it?" Bridget mumbled.

"Quarter to eight," Rachel shouted. That's when we heard a thunk. I turned around and saw Bridget's blankets rapped up and Bridget on the ground. Rachel and I began laughing as we saw Bridget's hand come across Rachel's bed to help herself stand up.

"I'm okay!" Bridget said, "Bloody hell! Couldn't you wake me sooner!"

"You wanna wake up at six like me?" I laughed.

"Too bloody early!" Bridget said going to her trunk. I put on my slytherin vest and just placed my tie around my shoulders. Rachel slid herself off my bed before setting her things on her bed and taking the handles of my wheelchair. She turned me around and went towards the door.

"See you later Bridget!" I smiled and waved to her as we left the room.

"What? You guys aren't waiting for me!" Bridget yelled, "Arsehole!"

Rachel and I laughed as we went down the hall. Rachel helped me all the way to the Great hall. It's also nice that in our first year we learned around levitaion spell. I use it plenty of times when I am going up the stairs but I do need someone to guide me. The spell only makes things levite, doesn't actually move it.

Once in the great hall, Rachel placed me at the end of the table and she took the spot of my left of me. We filled our plates with food and eat quietly. Rachel actually didn't really eat anything. She more moved it around her plate and taking a bit here and there. Snape came up to us and hand's us a paper. Looking at it, it showed our school schedule for this year.

"Potter," Snape said, pulling my attention away from my schedule. Rachel pulled the schedule out of my hand and compared it with mine.

"Yes," I said.

"At some point today you need to stop by my class room. Madam Pomfrey has a new potion for you to try." Snape said. That's when Bridget came up to the table out of breath.

"Alright," I gave a small smile before taking my schedule back from Rachel. Snape handed Bridget her schedule before leaving the table.

"OW! I got a paper cut!" Rachel shouted.

"Serves you right!" I laughed.

"I thought we agreed we would drop out of Ancient Runes!" Rachel complained. Roy and Peter took a spot at the table.

"What's Rachel complaining about this time?" Peter said filling his plate. Rachel stook out her tounge at Peter.

"Our schedule." I rolled my eyes, "And no, Rachel, you dropped out of Ancient Runes. I actually enjoy that class."

"I don't see why she is even complaining. We already have like all except three classes together." Roy laughed.

"All but me!" Bridget shouted. Everyone look towards us before contuined doing whatever they were doing.

"What do you mean?" Peter said.

"I mean look at this! Most of these are third year classes!" She said and put her head on the table. Rachel took Bridget's schedule and examined it.

"Maybe this will teach you not to procrastinate." I said and petted Bridget's head, "But look on the bright side, you know all the information. Just get the homework in on time."

"Oh no." Rachel said.

"What?" Roy questioned.

"Bridget I though we band you from taking Care of Magical Creatures!" Rachel said, dismissing Roy.

"Why did you band her?" Peter asked. My eyes widen at the horror as the memories from last year filled my head.

"I swear if I find another three-headed snake thing in my bed again, I am going to kill you!" I said.

"It's called a Runespoor! And they are really cute!" Bridget said lifting up her head with a huge smile.

"She even tried stealing Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix!" Rachel shouted.

"But they are so cute! I really should have them all." Bridget said.

"It's like mini-hagrid!" Roy said. This caused everyone to burst into laughter.

After that we all went our seprate ways to our first class. Second class we were all together for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and let me tell you, no one should ever wear all pink! I am almost more scared of her then the man who killed my parent. The rest of the day went on like normal day at Hogwarts. It wasn't until after supper when Rachel brought out the list. Rachel sat in her bed as I sat in my wheelchair by her bed.

"So I have a few idea's how you can make yourself know!" Rachel shouted.

"Keep it down." I laughed, looking seeing that Madison and Victoria layed in their beds trying to sleep.

"Okay, I think the greatest idea would be joining the Quidditch team! I mean a girl in a wheelchair playing quidditch. It's brilliant!" Rachel whispered. I looked at her like she was rediculous.

"Except, Slytherin refuse to let any girls on their team. And I never riden a broom." I said.

"Oh, that's just a minor thing." Rachel said, looking back at her paper and crossed one from her list. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Alright, what about a new make over?" Rachel said, "I bet Victoria would love helping out with that."

"I can't use her things forever and I don't have money to buy anything. Harry refuses to let me have any of our money unless he is there with me." I said.

"Merlin's beard, you can't do anything can you." Rachel said.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, "Nothing will work."

"Chloe, we will figure out something." Rachel said.

"Yeah." I mumbled and back myself out between the beds.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I just need to think." I said and wheeled myself out of the room. I went down to the hall to the common room. Entering the common room, right away I went straight to the couch but suddenly felt myself stop.

"Not tonight, sweetheart." I heard Pansy whisper in my ear. I suddenly felt my heart race.

"what are you going to do?" I question, trying to keep my voice strong. I am wheeled to the entrence to the room and the stone wall moved.

"Have fun sleeping outside." Pansy said pushed my wheelchair up. I flung forward onto the cold ground. I heard the stone wall close and when I looked, my wheelchair was gone too. Looking up and down the halls, I saw no sign of anyone. Pushing myself toward the wall, I placed my back against the wall. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself. Knowing that if I go back in, Pansy would just kick me back out. I might as well just stay here. At least until Rachel realized I am gone too long and came looking for me. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing out here?" A fimiliar voice startled me. I opened my eyes and look towards the voice. I saw Draco standing a few steps away from me.

"Because it sound like lots of fun to sit out in the cold hallway at night, without my wheelchair!" I said, sarcastically. To my surpise, Draco sat down not too far from me. I looked around confused.

"You want to get under her skin?" Draco asked, knowing that it was Pansy.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said, "She already hates me."

Draco didn't respond. He just shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Then I started thinking, why not. How can I get out of Harry's shadow if I don't do anything?

"Wait! I will do it." I said. Draco looked back at me kind of shocked.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead," He chuckled and picked me up. Right away I flung my arms around his neck. I pulled back and saw him smile. It wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a evil smile. Like he had a great plan. The scary part was that I actually enjoyed that smile.

* * *

Coming Soon:

"Careful, that's Draco's girl. You don't wanna mess with her." The other boy said. They looked at each other before running off. I looked over at Rachel for some help but she was just as confused as me.

"Draco's girl?" Rachel asked and continued to push me. That's when we heard the voices rising. They all shouted fight.

"Hurry up!" I said to Rachel. Rachel wheeled me forward and around the corner where we saw a group of people. Rachel stopped and I looked over at her.

"What did you do to my sister?" I heard Harry's voice.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying the Holidays! If not, well I hope this chapter makes it better. I will try to update soon for you all. I am actually enjoy this story a lot. I wish I would have thought of it soon! Alright Happy New Years everyone and be safe!

* * *

The next morning, I sat in front of the mirror touching my hair. I put some hair behind my ear. I use to never wear my hair down but when Draco pulled my hair out of my pony tail last night and told me I should wear it down more often, I figured it was time for a change. I tried parting my hair down the middle but it just didn't look right. Even having my hair down just doesn't feel right.

"Why don't you part it down the side? Might look better," A voice behind me caught me off guard. Turning around quickly, I saw Victoria by the door of the bathroom.

"I…" but I just trialed off. Turning back to the mirror I took my brush and ran it through my hair, parting it on one side.

"Here let me," Victoria said and took my brush. She stood infront of me blocking the mirror and brushed my hair to the side. She smiles and hands me the brush.

"Now you can't say I never did anything for you." She said and stood up before walking away. Looking in the mirror my eyes widened. My hair was parted to the side and instead of flipped for bangs, it's flipped back. The waves framed my face perfectly. I smiled slightly before looking down. I never realized my hair was actually this long. With it always up in a ponytail, I don't ever keep track of how long it is.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" A friend asked. Turning around I see Rachel sitting up from her bed.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"You never wear your hair down and you face is as red as a tomato," Rachel laughed. I felt my face heat up more as I remembered what happened last night. Then a small smile crept slowly on my face.

"You'll never believe what I did last night," I mumbled. Rachel's face changed in an instant. Her eyes opened wide and she jumped off her bed.

"You didn't do it? Did you?" She asked, "Merlin, it would make sense!"

"Do what?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at her. I even tilt my head slightly.

"S-E-X" Rachel whispered.

"NO!" I shouted. It felt like my face went on fire. Out of all things she thought of it had to be that! I can't even believe that crossed her mind. I mean I just had my first kiss yesturday and she's already talking about sex. Was it sad that I had my first kiss at 14 or was the normal for people? I don't even know anymore.

"Then what?" She asked. My eyes wondered around the room and saw Bridget still in her bed. Madison's bed was made and not in sight. Victoria was out of sight but her bed wasn't made. I turned my gaze back at her and leaned in slightly. Just as I opened my mouth, Victoria's singing came from the bathroom before she opened the door.

"Later," I said and leaned back in my chair. Rachel nodded before going to her trunk to featch her cloths. After disappearing into the bathroom, she emurged minutes later fully dressed. I wheeled myself around and wheeled towards the door to the hall.

Rachel opened the door before shouting to Bridget, "Wake up! Or you will be late for breakfast!"

Bridget shot right up in her bed before she glanced at the clock.

"You Arseholes! Why don't you wake me up soon?" Bridget said jumping out of bed. She gathered her clothes and shot towards the bathroom. "I don't even why I stay friends with you two."

"Because you love us!" I sang as Rachel and I left the room. We went as far as the Common Room before stopping. We both agreed we would wait for her today.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Rachel smiled.

"Well, it was defintally fun," I smirked. Just as I was going to tell her, Bridget ran down the hall. She wasn't even wearing a tie or her robes.

"Aww you guys waited," Bridget said.

"If you actually woke up on time, we wouldn't have to wait," Rachel retorted.

"Have you ever thought about waking me up!" Bridget raised her voice.

"Guys let's get to breakfast before we miss that. You can bicker about this another time," I said. Ever sense the first day those two have met, they love bickering. They will do it over homework, quidditch, money, anything.

Rachel started to wheel me towards the door and out into the hallway. Bridget not too far behind. We made our way to the great hall. Bridget and Rachel keep bickering about waking her up. All I could do was laugh at the two of them. When we finally got to the Great Hall, I noticed some people stairing at me. Bridget and Rachel might not have noticed but it's hard to dismiss when goose bumbs ran down my arms. Breakfast dragged on. I just wanted to leave the room quickly.

"Guys, I think I am done here. I will meet you guys later." I said.

"I will go with you!" Rachel peeped up and shuved a bunch of food in her mouth. Taking a sip of water, she stands up. She goes behind me and wheels me back before going out the door.

"So shall we use break to tell me what happened last night?" Rachel asked. We both had break first class.

"Yeah, might as well." I said as we went down the hall. That's when we heard the voices rising. They all shouted fight. I could have sworn I heard Harry's voice in the mix. What the bloody hell was he doing now.

"Hurry up!" I said to Rachel. Rachel wheeled me forward and around the the conor where we see a group of people. Rachel stopped and I looked over at her.

"What did you do to my sister?" I heard Harry's voice.

"Harry," I whispered and wheeled myself forward. Rachel ran along side me until we made it to the crowd of people. Rachel pulled out her wand and pointed it at one person in the way.

"Move it, or I will make you," Rachel said loud enough for them to hear. Turning around, a few people eyes widened and moved aside. Finally we made it in the middle and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"You stay away from my sister!" Harry shouted. Draco smirked as his eyes caught mine. Harry followed his gaze and found me. Right away Harry moved infont of me.

"Careful Potter, you wouldn't want to hurt your sister's boyfriend," Draco said. My hand's covered my mouth as I let out a small gasp. Harry flicked his wand and realesed a non-verbal spell. Draco's wand few out of his hand.

"Rachel stop it, please," I said to Rachel. As soon as Harry was going to jump for Draco, Rachel ran stopped him.

"What is going on now?" A teacher said coming forward. Everyone started to scatter, except for Harry, Rachel, Draco, and I.

"Professor McGonigall," I started but trailed off. Rachel let go of Harry before crossing her arms.

"Dention. All four of you. 8 o'clock." The professor said. Harry stormed off in one direction.

"See you later, love." Draco said with a wink. He even said it loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Later," I uttered. Draco left in the opposite direction of Harry. McGonigall looked at me before shaking her head and left in the same direction as Harry.

"Merlin, what the bloody hell just happen?" Rachel asked.

"This can't be happening," I mumbled staring off into the distance.

"Chloe, you better say something or I am going to freak," Rachel said. I looked over at Rachel. Her arms were crossed as she tapped her toe on the floor.

"Last night, Pansy threw me out of the common, without my wheelchair." I started. I told her how Draco came and we both pretended we were into eachother to make Pansy pissed. She actually didn't believe it until Draco kissed me. Soon enough Pansy stormed out of the room and both him and I laughed about it. "I soon retired to bed."

"Merlin," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Well I figured it would be just the one time thing, now look at it." I mumbed rubbing my eyes. That's when Rachel's face light up.

"No, it's perfect! Why didn't I think of this before?" Rachel said. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows.

"How's is this perfect?" I question.

"You're not in your brother's shadow anymore. Now we just have to convince Draco to do it long enough." Rachel said.

"By the performace he just did, I think he will be for it." I said. I let out my breath and smiled. Finally, I can get out of my brother's shadow. Let's just hoped it works.

* * *

Chapter Four: Preview

"Noon. Me, you. Hogsmeade. Don't be late." Draco said before walking away. I watched him walk away to his friends who were all laughing. What the hell was wrong with him? He doesn't even clarify anything.

"What does that mean?" I looked over at Rachel and Roy. Rachel looked modified, not knowing what to think.

"I think he just asked you out, without the asking part," Roy said with a smirk, "You sure know how to pick them, Chloe."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the very long update but this is what happened. My lease was up at the end of Jan. so I needed to decided whether to pack all my things and move or go back with my dad or mom. Well I decided to move so I began packing. I packed for 2 weeks straight. I had a lot of stuff! lol (Here is a secret, I own 8 boxes of books O.O It's crazy) So the other two weeks I was moving my things and cleaning my former apartment. After that I have been unpacking my all my things at my dads. Well I was going to write and update this soon but I lost my memory chip with all my stories. (I had a computer crash on me so now I keep all my stories on a flash drive) Then my dad's internet crashed. But now that it's working again and I found my flash drive, I can update! YAY! Oh before I forget, sorry if this chapter aka the date sort of sucks. I hate writing dates because I just don't ever know what or how to write them. Well Anyways Happy reading. And Happy Valentine's day to everyone!

* * *

I sat at in the common room at the end of the day like I always do. Normally it's nice and pleasant but tonight, my anxiety was high. A question had been bothering me all day and I need to know before I go crazy. Draco rounds should be coming to an end soon. Hopefully, I can get my answer.

I sat there tapping my hand nervously against my wheelchair. Now I understand why people pace or tap their foot. Being in a wheelchair had helped me become a very patient person but tonight my patients were all out. The ticking of the clock doesn't help any at all. The tick of the clock was mocking me about waiting another second. Tick…One second…Tick….Two seconds….you have to wait another second…Maybe you won't even find out tonight…He's not coming…tick…tick…

"Merlin!" I muttered and slammed my fist against the arm of my chair. Just then the wall of the common room opened as two people walked through. Pansy was the first one to walk in. She gave me one look, a nasty look, before walking down the hall to her room. Draco walked in next. I was happy the clock couldn't mock me anymore.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" I said right away. A smile slowly crept onto his face. He waved me over to the couch before plopping himself across the loveseat. I wheeled myself over to the sofa but stayed in my chair.

"So I know you don't like me, so why did you do what you did?" I questioned. He looked over at me and smiled. He sat up and pulled my chair closer to the couch.

"Maybe your wrong, maybe I do like you," He whispered. My eyes widened and I try to back up but he held onto my chair.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Draco said and moved closer. He moved one hand from the wheelchair and touched my face ever so gently. I felt my heart racing. This can't be happening. I am completely petrified now. I closed my eyes as his lips were inches from mine. I heard a small chuckle as Draco's hand left my face. Opening my eyes, I saw Draco back on the couch.

"We both used each other. Nothing more, nothing less." He said with a smirk. My jaw clenched. He acted like he was into me for nothing. The sad thing was that I wanted him to kiss me again. Just like what he did last night.

"What did you gain from using me?" I asked, sharply.

"Pansy was annoying and this place was getting boring." Draco simply put.

"So you fend Pansy off with me. Clever." I mumbled. I knew he couldn't like me.

"It's the most efficient way," Draco muttered closing his eyes.

"You're an idiot. You should have just broken up with her like a normal person." I spat before backing up in my wheelchair.

"And now you're the annoying one." Draco sighed and stood up. He made his way from the common room. I turned toward the fire. Well, at least, I know nothing will real will happen between us. It's all just to get what we both want.

Saturday Morning, Roy, Rachel and I sat in the Slytherin Common Room working on our homework. We have done this every Saturday ever since we were able to go to Hogsmeade.

"Chloe, have you been able to perform the summoning charm for charms?" Roy asked. Looking up from the Division homework, I shook my head.

"Rachel, you are good with charms, right." I turned to Rachel. Rachel sighed and lifted her wand.

"Accio!" She said and flicked her wand. A chair from across the room came flying towards us.

"RACHEL!" I shouted.

Roy stood up shouting, "Flipendio." The chair flew in another direction. It hit the wall with a loud bang before falling to the ground, mangled together. I looked at the chair before looking at Rachel.

With my heart calming down, I said sarcastically, "Yeah that was smart."

"I was trying to go for the pillow on the bloody chair!" Rachel defended herself.

"Sure, I think you just wanted to give us a freaking heart attack," I said.

"What are you so irritable for? Roy jumped in and saved us." Rachel said.

"Because-" I started but Roy interrupted me.

"Hey, girls! No one got hurt." Roy said, "Now let's forget about this. Both apologies. Now."

"But I have nothing to apologize for!" I said.

"Chloe, I am sorry," Rachel said. I looked at her surprised. But then why am I surprised? I am always the first to be forgiving but now, Rachel was. Rachel doesn't understand that I would be hurt if it wasn't for Roy. Being in a wheelchair would make me slower then everyone else.

"It's okay. I forgive you and I am sorry." I lied. I do forgive her but I am not sorry about my reaction. I just went straight back to my homework. Rachel knows me well enough that I didn't mean the words but she accepted my lie. About an hour had passed before people began filling the common room.

"Just the girl I was looking for," I heard Draco's voice. Looking up, I saw Draco standing by our table.

"Me?" I said.

"Of course, you are my girlfriend." He smiled. He didn't talk to me all week or even acknowledge my presence. I though the act was all over but I guess I was wrong.

"Here I though we broke up." I said, going back to my homework.

"Nonsense. One fight means nothing." He said and took my book.

"Hey, I was reading that!" I said trying to get the book back. He gave me the book back after reading the subject.

"Noon. Me, you, Hogsmead. Don't be late." Draco said before walking away. He walked to his friends who were all waiting to go to the dormitories.

"What does that mean?" I said and looked over at Rachel and Roy. Rachel looked modified. To be honest, I don't even know what he exactly meant by it.

"I think he just asked you out, without the asking part," Roy said with a smirk, "You sure know how to pick them, Chloe."

I was speechless. Even my jaw dropped not knowing what to do. A date? If I were on a tv show, this would be the part where I pass out but no it's real. I was just asked-well demanded- on a date. What am I going to do? Better yet, what should I wear?

"Alright, let's go get some experts advice here," Rachel said standing up.

"Rachel, I think I got this. I need time to process everything." I said. I am still upset with her and I can't help push her away. Pulling myself from the table, I wheeled myself down to the dormitories. I stopped out our door and opened it before going in

"Victoria, Madison. I need some help," I said. Madison, who was sitting on her bed, looked up. Victoria walked out of the bathroom with a curling iron in her blonde hair.

"I have things to do. Don't have time for un paure con." Madison mumbled the last part in a different language. I knew last year she spoke French with the other school but that doesn't mean she doesn't know more languages. From what I hear, her father was a huge trading company all around the world and he knows many languages.

"I'm busy." Victoria said letting her hair out from the curling iron.

"But I have a date and I don't know what to do." I mumbled.

"A date?" Both Victoria and Madison said at the same time.

"With who?" Victoria said setting down the curling iron. She ran to her bed and pulled out her book of guys.

"Draco Malfoy." I said. Victoria's book dropped on the ground with a thump.

"Wait, you two are really dating?" Bridget said walking into the room.

"I thought that was all a lie. Stupid rumors." Madison said.

"Alright! I am helping!" Victoria said.

"Count me out." Madison said standing up from her bed. She gathered her things and walked out of the room.

Hours later, and Victoria finally pushed in front of her full-length mirror.

"What do you think?" Victoria said. A smile slowly played on my pink lips. My hair was secured with a hair tie across my shoulder and the ends of my hair were curled. My eyes were lined with a black liner with a light brown across my lids and a light pink-red in the outer corner of my eye. Light pink was swept across my cheeks and there was a few spots were Victoria covered some blemishes on my chin and forehead. I was thankful that Bridget stayed and help so Victoria wouldn't put me in a slutty outfit. I ended up wearing my black school skirt and Bridget letting me borrow one of her sweatshirts. It was a light pink sweater. Pink. Yuck! To finish off the outfit, Rachel lending me a cream-colored scarf and a pair of boots. To be honest, this is probably the cutest outfit I have ever worn. Generally, I wear something like my cousins oversized t-shirts and if I am lucky, I sometimes get my aunt's old clothes if she torn it or stained it.

"I think you look great! Except I still think if you showed some cleavage, it would be even better." Victoria said.

"Not happening." I chuckled. I wish Rachel were here but then again, I am still mad at her. I moved away from the full-length mirror and towards the door.

"Wish me luck." I said and went out the door. I wheeled myself down the hall. Once I made it to the Common room, I glanced over where Rachel and Roy were sitting when I left. They were still there, doing their homework. Roy saw me first. I smiled and waved before Rachel looked over. Rachel gave me a thumbs up and smiled.

"I have to admit, you do clean up nicely." I heard in front of me. My eyes moved towards the voice and saw Draco with his hands in his pockets.

"It's not like you gave me much time." I said. Draco came behind me and wheeled me out of the Common Room. I started to fidget with the sleeves of the sweatshirt. Looking around, I saw everyone stare at us and whispering.

Once out of the common room, I asked, "So what changed your mind about playing along with this game of ours?"

I hear he chuckled, "Just enjoy it while it lasts."

We finally make it to Hogsmeade. After passing a few shops, Draco pushed me towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. This place was famous for first dates and couples in general. When we entered, the bell above the door announced our presence but it's not like anyone seem to notice. The place was filled with couples everywhere and most teenagers were holding hands or kissing.

Draco pushed me towards a table and sat down himself. The tables were decorated with lacy napkins and beautiful china bowls with sugar cubes inside them.

"So do you take all your girlfriends here?" I said breaking the silence between us. Draco looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah, girls seem to like this place," He said, unenthused.

"Yeah," I started but Madam Puddifoots came up. She took our order and left swiftly for another couple came in.

"Well," I said. This was really awkward. I think what made it more uncomfortable for me was the place we were in. It's my first date ever in my entire life and I felt so intimidating. Couples everywhere snogging and so intimate with their partner, it felt weird.

"So I know you and my brother don't get along," I said. I felt so stupid for saying it but I needed to break this awkwardness.

"Your brother was the one to reject being friends with me." Draco said. Madam Puddifoots bring us our tea before helping another customer.

"Oh yes, because your such a great guy to hang around." I murmured as I sipped my tea.

"It doesn't seem like your relationship between your brother is going well either." Draco pointed out.

"Let me ask you this, how would you feel if you had a younger sister and she ended up dating your enemy?" I asked.

"That would never happen," He said, "She would know better then to reduction her status any lower."

The bell went off before a scream came from the entrance. Turning around, I saw a Slytherin girl walk up to us.

"Draco, we had a date!" She cried.

"Why would I go on a date with you when I am enjoying a date with my girlfriend?" Draco questioned like it was real.

"You haven't talked to her all week! You are lying!" The Slytherin girl cried.

"Just because you don't see us togeather all the times doesn't mean we don't do anything together." I said.

"I bet you two never even kissed. Pansy just making the whole story up." The girl said.

"Draco get over here. If she wants proof, let's give it to her." I said. I looked over at Draco and he seemed kind of shocked.

"See it's all a lie," She said. Draco took my hand, causing me to look at him. He puts his other hand on my cheek and moves closer to me.

I swear our lips were inches from each other before she shouted, "Whore!"

This caused Draco and me to pull apart as she ran towards the door.

"Wait you forgot something," I said and pulled out my wand. With the flick of my wand, the closest cups by her lifted up in the air and poured all over her. She let out another scream and ran out of the shop.

"You two out!" Madam Puddifoot's shouted at us. I let out a small laughed and wheeled myself out of the shop. Draco following close behind me. As soon as we were out of the shop, we both laughed. It felt so nice talking back like that. I use to never do it because that's what my brother was good for but it felt so nice.

"Did you see her face?" I asked, laughing.

"Her face, I couldn't believe you." Draco laughed.

"Well, I think that's too much excitement for one day. Let's head back." Draco said. I nodded with a smile. Draco pushed me back towards the castle.

We were feet away from the Slytherin common room when Draco came to a stop.

"Whatever Rachel did, you should really forgive her," Draco said.

"I do forgive her. I just can't be sorry for what I said to her and that's what she want." I said.

"Are you sure that's what she wants. All I am saying is that you need to keep your real friends close. You never know who is false will want to trick you." He said. I thought about his words and then it accorded to me, he knows. Draco started pushing me again.

"So you-know-who is really back, otherwise why give the advice," I whispered. It's not like I never believed my brother but everything seems to normal for you-know-who to be back. And he was the only one that he saw.

"Why are you telling me this?" I finally said out loud. The Slytherin door to the common room was right around the corner.

"Take my advice or not, the choice is yours." Draco said before stopping at the door. He said the password and pushed me in. People were in the common room but it was mostly the younger students.

"Until next time." I said and just as I was about to push myself forward, Draco went in front of me.

"That girl had a point, we should make it look like we are dating," Draco whispered to me before placing his lips on mine. He pulled away before smiling. I felt like my cheeks were on fire.

"We will have to do some practice on that," He winked and left. I looked around the room and everyone was staring. I have to find Rachel. I need to talk to her. Pushing myself towards the dormitories, wheel myself down the hall. Stopping at 4th year's door, I flicked my wand to open the door and wheeled in. Rachel was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Rachel! I am sorry." I said right away. She looked up from her book and looked in my direction. She smiled. I began wheeling myself toward her and she slid off her bed before meeting me half way.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Rachel said and gave me a hug.

"Not to ruin the delightful moment but Chloe how was your date?" Bridget said. I smiled.

* * *

Coming Soon To a Site near you:

"Chloe, what is happening to you?" Harry asked. I turned toward him.

"Why do you care?" I spat.

"Chloe, I always care. That's why I never got you involved in anything." Harry said.

"You left me out of everything, Harry! You left me alone, to fend for myself! Those Slytherins you desperately hate has been more of a family to me then you have these last few years!" I shouted. This time I lost it. The tears I desperately fought to keep back, finally won and ran down my cheeks in victory.


	6. Chapter 5

I know, I know. I am very late on my updating. It's like I was able to write the second half of this chapter but the first half was really hard for me. I basically have been working on it this one or was it two months. It was like major writers block. I will begin working on the next chapter right away and seeing how I quit my job last week because of personal reasons, I have all the time in the world to write! Yay! Though I am looking for a new job so lots and lots of applications. Anyone teens out there reading this, enjoy your life now! When you become an adult its very frustrating! Oh yeah before I forget I wanted to let you guys know to look up a few songs. They are house songs, except the band hasn't made one for Ravenclaw but I love the Hufflepuff one! Sorry my Hufflepuff is coming out again. haha Oh yeah I took the Pottermore test and they made me pick between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. It took me forever to pick one. How can I just pick one? Oh sorry, guess I am in a typing mood. haha. Alright I hope you enjoy the chapter. Until next time!

* * *

I looked over at the clock. There was still fifteen minutes until seven. Glancing over at Rachel, her head was dropped down at her homework. No real smiles had appeared on her face but every so often when she noticed someone looking at her, she forced a quick smile. I understand why she was feeling this way. Her fifteenth birthday was yesterday and no one wished her a happy birthday. We knew she would be upset and not this upset about a birthday. It's not like we forgot. We were planning a surprise birthday party tonight and I really wanted her to be surprised.

"Chloe, are you ready yet?" She said with a sigh. I just need to stall her for another 30 minutes but how? Glancing down at my books, I smiled and looked at her. I slowly slid a book under another.

"Can you get one more book for me? Then we will leave." I said.

"Alright, what book?" She said. I muttered the book's name and off she went in search of the book. Little does she know I actually had the book already but that should keep her busy until it's time. Not even five minutes later, she came back.

"It's already checked out. Now can we get going? I just want to sleep." Rachel said.

"Alright," I mumbled and slid a stack of books to here. "Can you put these books away?"

"Sure," She said taking the stack of books. I slowly started to put my homework in my bag. Looking up, I saw Draco coming my way. I felt my heart quicken just a little and a smile form on my face. I ignored my heart and told myself it's because of the party.

"Hey Draco," I said as he took a seat next to me.

"I was told to come tell you that they are ready," Draco muttered.

"Great! We were just about done here." I smile, "I don't know how much more I can stall her. I hope I didn't do the wrong with by telling people to hold off."

"I am sure it will be fine. You worry too much." Draco said. I moved some hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear.

"Oh yeah, did you pass the potion's test today? I heard it was hard, or at least a few Hufflepuff's complained about it." I said.

"Outstanding like always." He smirked.

"You're full of it." I laughed. Rachel walked up to us and she showed a little smile.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked

"Yes, can't you tell we are having hot sex," Draco said with a smile dangling off his lips. Rachel's face goes to a shade of pink. My gaze swiftly changed and I stared at Draco. Draco began laughing as me and Rachel just stared at him. Soon I couldn't help but laugh long with him.

"Well I think I will just retreat back to the common room so you too can finish." Rachel said and turned around to walk away.

"Wait for me!" I chuckled. I wheeled myself from the table and followed after Rachel. Rachel opened the door for me and I went through. We began making our way through the castle.

"So you and Draco seem to be getting close," Rachel said. A smile formed on my face as she said his name.

"He's not as bad as my brother make him out to be." I said. I still can remember the first time I met him.

I remember it was in October for the orange and red leaves fell down around me. That day, I was sitting under a tree watching my classmates learn how to fly. I envy them. I was the only witch here at Hogwarts in a wheelchair. A witch in a wheelchair was already rare. Draco walked over to me and struck a conversation with me. He told me everything about flying. I was grateful that he didn't mention my brother once. A fifth year called his name. From that day forth I had two images in my mind about him. The one my brother told me about and the one from that day, but I wanted to be like my brother to I focused on the Draco my brother always told me about. To this day, I question if my brother didn't hate so much, would I actually be friends with him this entire time.

"Chloe," Rachel heisted.

"Yeah?" I questioned. Veering my gaze towards her, she bit her lip before shaking her head. She glanced up at me and her eyes were filled with concern.

"Just be careful," She said. Turning away, I looked down. I began to wonder what she was talking about.

Once we made it to the Slytherin's door to the common room, Rachel said the password and the door opened. I let Rachel go in first before following her in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. She took a few steps back before turning around to me. Her eyes were opened wide with her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Happy late birthday, Rachel." I said and wheeled my chair next to her. I took her free hand and held it tight.

"Isn't this a party? Let's start the music!" Someone shouted. The crowd roared and someone started the music. The lights dimmed slightly and began to flicker to the music.

"Surprised?" I asked. She nodded her head and let her hand drop from her mouth. I let go of her hand.

"Now, let's go party!" Rachel shouted over the music.

Hours after the party started, I sat with Rachel and a bunch of Slytherin's in a circle.

"Truth or Dare?" Someone asked Madison. Madison smiled and took another sip from her drink.

"Let's go with truth," She smirked. Someone tossed her the truth crystal. We stole some of Professor Snape's truth serum and soaked the crystal in it. Now the Crystal glows red when someone lies and green if it's the truth. To make the game more interesting, if someone lies, or doesn't do a dare, they have to take a clothing article off. Most Slytherins lose their clothing on the truth questions.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?" He asked.

"Who hasn't?" She laughed, before taking a large swallow from her drink. Everyone laughed with her. Of course, we all have cheated at least once. Back when I was in primary school, I cheated all the time. I wouldn't have been able to pass my classes if I didn't. Of course, being a wizarding school, they make it a lot harder.

"Oh Chloe!" Madison sang. "Seeing how you already did two truths in a row, it's time for a dare."

"Alright, bring it." I said. I hate doing dares. I would rather tell everything a dramatic truth then do a dare that could get me expelled.

"Go to the Transfiguration room and steal the test answers for next week." Madison dared me. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Alright." I said and shrugged my shoulders. I would be made fun of for the rest of the year if I decline this dare.

"Chloe, you don't have to. She is breaking the rules." Rachel said. Normally when we play truth and dare, we stay in the common room. That's like the biggest rule Slytherin had so they wouldn't be caught with alcohol and drugs.

"I haven't drank anything yet. I should be fine." I lied and rolled myself back. I actually a few shots with Bridget but I know she won't say anything. Plus, who's going to catch me? If a perfect catches me they would send me back to me back to my common room. I guess that's a perk of having a famous brother and being in Slytherin.

I made my way to the Slytherin Common Room door.

"I'm coming!" Rachel said. Roy, Peter and Victoria stood up and followed Rachel. Once through the door, we made our way down the hall. Peter was chuckling and Victoria kept trying to shush him but always ended up laughing. Rachel began to push me and Roy was a bit ahead, to look around the corners. Passing another hall, we finally made it to the Transfiguration corridor. We went to our classroom for Transfiguration and tried to open the door. The door barely budged.

Victoria pulled out her wand and giggled, "Alohomora"

There was a click and the door opened. I glanced over at her and she smiled and blew on her wand. I didn't even think she could do any spells. Rachel pushed me, while everyone followed behind.

"This place looks creepy at night," Victoria said.

"I will protect you," Peter said and pulled out his wand, except instead of staying in his hand it flew forward and hit Roy in the head. We all began to laugh.

"Nice going!" Rachel laughed.

"Guys quiet down before we get caught." I laughed quietly. As the laughter died down, we began searching the room.

"Nothing over here." Rachel said after she went through the professor's desk. The lights flickered on and I froze. I saw Rachel in front of me mortified and stepped away from the desk.

I closed my eyes and prayed it was another Slytherin. Opening them back up, I turned and saw Harry with Hermione. Hermione arms where crossed uneasily as she looked down at the floor. I noticed she was biting some of her lip. She was probably the first to find us before fetching my brother.

"So are you guys telling the teacher?" Victoria asked. Harry's eyes were fixed on me. His jaw was clenched and you could see his veins slowly pop out from his neck. His hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles went from red to white in a matter of seconds. His eyes bore into mine that I had to turn my gaze somewhere else.

"Why don't you guys go back to your common room," Hermione whispered. My eyes opened wide at her reply. She hates rule breakers and was always strict. Maybe it's because she was friends with my older brother. If so, this was probably the only perk of being his younger sister.

Everyone began filing out of the room with Rachel pushing me out. Harry reached for Rachel's arm and stopped her before telling her to go ahead. Rachel ripped her arm out of Harry's hand and continued on her way. She gave me a small wave. I noticed her arms was red from where Harry grabbed it. I wheeled myself to the window, keeping my back to him. It wasn't until everyone was gone that Harry said something.

"Chloe, what is happening to you?" Harry asked. I turned myself to face toward him. "Dating Malfoy, detention, now breaking into a class room?"

"Why do you care?" I spat. This was the first time this year I had a real life and not in the shadows of my older brother. Why was it now, out of all ours years at Hogwarts, that he started caring? I clenched my jaw and stared at him. I felt some of my joints twitch as I was trying to control my anger right now. I even felt tears form in my eyes but I couldn't show weakness. I couldn't let him win.

"Chloe, I always care. That's why I never got you involved in anything." Harry said.

"Bullshit Harry! You left me out of everything! You left me alone, to fend for myself! Those Slytherins you desperately hate has been more of a family to me then you have these last few years!" I shouted. This time I lost it. The tears I desperately fought to keep back, finally won and ran down my cheeks in victory. Then, I whispered, "you don't know how alone I felt."

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Draco looked down at me.

"Do you have a reason why you are holding back someone from my house, Potter?" Draco asked. Draco took his hand off of me and took a few steps towards Harry. Harry drew out his wand but Draco didn't go for his yet.

"Malfoy, stay out of this," Harry snapped. I closed my eyes and dropped my head down

"Draco, please, let's get out of here," I said and opened my eyes. With pleading eye, I looked over at him. He glanced down at me before looking back at Harry. Even though Harry was staring at me, hoping for me to look, I kept my eyes fixed on Draco.

"We will finish this later, Malfoy." Harry said before I heard him walk away. Draco walked over to me before taking the handles of my wheelchair and pushed me down the hall. Right before the stairs to the dungeons, I asked Draco to stop.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Go on ahead. I don't want to go to the common room right now." I whispered.

"I may not have a romantic bone in my body but I would never leave a someone like you alone." He said and leaned against the wall.

"Someone like me. What does that mean?" I questioned before panicking, "You don't like me do you?"

"You women think about things way to far." Draco replied, "I care as if you were one of my friends."

"Ouch, you mean we aren't friends? Even after all this time." I joked with him. I feel most of anger and fear slowly crept into the shadows waiting for the next time I am vulnerable.

"You know what I mean, Potter." He snapped. I tried to hide my laughter.

"Wow we aren't even on first name bases anymore. I am really hurt now, Malfoy." I teased.

"Alright fine. I will leave then." He said and walked towards the stairs to the dungeons. From the shadows I felt the fear slowly creep out. I moved my wheelchair to Draco before he went down the stairs and grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't leave." I mumbled. He nodded and took a seat on the steps.

* * *

Coming hopefully sooner then late:

"Draco, no! This is not a good idea." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Come on, I remember how much you wanted to do this in first year." Draco said. I looked over at his broom in his hand.

"I can change my mind!" I protested. He held out his hand and smirked. With my heart beating fast, I extended my hand to his.

"Please don't kill me." I whispered as our hands touched.

"No promises." He laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter was edited as of 10/30/16! Sorry if you read the chapter before as saw all of the errors. I was working two jobs with this chapter and the chapter after this. I might of had both jobs the chapter before. I honestly don't remember. I just know that the entire summer was one job after another. So now that I am down to one job I will update a lot more! Anyways Happy Reading!

* * *

Rachel took a seat next to me. She looked over at the newspaper I was reading.

"Anything interesting?" Rachel asked before sitting back and filled her plate with food. Looking over at her, she seemed calm even though Quidditch between Slytherin and Gryffindor was today. Even though they normally don't let girls play Quidditch, this year they begged for her to be on their team. She actually refused them at first because they disqualified her during tryouts but I guess they had a change of heart when one of their Keeper was injured during practice. Rachels came from a long line of National Quidditch players. Last year, we saw her Uncle play at the World Cup. He was the keeper for the Irish Quidditch team. Quidditch was in her blood, but because she was female, the Slytherin's wouldn't let her in.

"Not really. Same old news. Looks like Voldemort might be a-" Rachel began coughing. Her face was a tinted red and her eyes watered. I poured some pumpkin juice and handed it to her.

"You okay," I asked. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a drink of it.

"You really have to stop using his name. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said. She set her cup down and touched my hand.

"I know you really don't want to hear this, but you are turning into your brother using you-know-who's name like that." She smiled and began to eat her breakfast.

"As Juliet once stated, 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet'" I said. Rachel looked blankly at me.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I said hoping it would ring some bells, but her stare didn't alter at the name. "Don't tell me you don't know about Romeo and Juliet. It's a classic."

"What's a classic?" Roy said and sat down on the other side. Rachel finally moved her gaze to Roy.

"Romeo and what was the chicks name?" Rachel said before turning back to me.

"Juliet. I said her name like three times now and yet you remembered Romeo's name." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, Shakespear! Got it." Roy said as he buttered a biscuit.

"You know about this person?" Rachel said before whispering, "Must be a muggle thing."

Rolling my eyes, I stick out my tongue at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lion head. Puzzled I looked past Rachel to get a better look.

"Merlin, I think Loony Luna took it a bit far for supporting the trio," Roy said. Rachel turned around and let out a loud laugh before falling over off the bench.

"Is she okay?" I heard Bridgett said looking at Rachel who cried of laughter on the ground.

"Yeah, she will be all right." I said, "But you gotta check out Lovegood."

Looking back at the trio, I saw Harry glance my way. I had been avoiding him since Rachel's party. My fear drifted from the shadows and seem to engulf my body. I couldn't shift my eyes from him. Half of me wanted to go back to being who I was, talking and laughing with his friends; just being in his shadows made everything better. My other half kept telling me it's better this way. Reminding me that he kept me away from my friends. From who I was! A Slytherin. And in all sense, an enemy.

"Chloe!" I heard and felt a squeeze on my hand. My eyes shot to my hand and found it clasped with tan hands. Trailing the arms up, I found the hands belong to Roy.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Realizing my breath was stuck in my lung, I let out the air that filled my lungs. Pulling my hand out of his, I gave him a small nod before I looking around. I found Rachel watching me with pity in her eyes, and Bridgette gave me an encouraging smile. I gave a weak smile and moved my eyes down to my plate.

"I think I need some air," I mumbled.

"I will join you," Roy said and stood up from his spot right away. I notice Draco coming from behind before he stating, "Stay sitting, Patel. I will accompany her."

I felt my lips from a smile when I saw him. Draco didn't wear a smile until I saw Roy sit down then he grinned in triumph. Shaking my head, I wheeled back away from the table. Turning myself around, I felt a slight push and moved my hands away from the wheels. Draco pushed me out the doors and towards the courtyard. The closer we came to the courtyard, the voices from the great hall became non-existent, and we were welcome by silence at the courtyard. The days have become colder as fall draws to an end. It's just the beginning of November, but with the naked trees, it felt as though snow would fall any day.

Draco stopped my wheelchair before taking a seat next to the ledge where he stopped me.

Pulling my robe closer to my body, I broke the silence, "Draco, I know you probably have better things to do, but do you think you can join me to the hospital today? Normally Harry would accompany me, but with everything that is happening, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, I just don't want to go alone, but if you can't, I can ask someone else." I kept mumbling as I stared at my fidgeted hands. Before I know it, Draco enclosed the space between our lips causing me to stop talking. I closed my eyes as I moved closer. Our lips met a few more times before Draco pulled slightly away and whispered that he can join me. I felt a tear wanting to escape when he said this. I really didn't think he would want to but knowing he would, made me ecstatic.

Pulling away completely, Draco laughed, "You girls are strange creatures."

"What?" I raised my voice. I couldn't help but let the smile play on my lips. Rachel always tells me it's my 'sex' smile. She said that it looked like I had hot amazing sex even though it was just light playful kisses. I always end up blushing, but the smile on my face would never disappear.

"I said your name three times, and you never stopped talking. One simple kiss, causes you to shut up faster then a Bogget can change." He laughed some more. Trying to scold him but failing terribly, I hit him in the arm.

"Maybe I will just ask Roy to bring me instead. At least I know he can hold me up." I said, knowing I would hit a nerve or two. With that comment, Draco stood from his spot before taking hold of my hand and pulling me up.

"Draco! No!" I shouted, but he already pulled me up before I could pull away. I clung to his warm body and held on tight. My eyes were locked tightly close, praying I don't fall. Feeling Draco's arms wrap tighter around me, I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him.

"Still think I am not fit for the job?" He whispered in my ear.

"Never," I muttered. I felt this sudden urge to pull Draco in and close the space between our lips. I think, in a way, he wanted the same thing for his eyes studied my lips than any other feature. When the gap between our lips slowly became nothing, someone yelled "Draco!"

Draco pulled away instantly and helped me to my wheelchair. Still, in a daze, I just stared at him. My heart was beating fast that I thought it would jump from my chest. A Slytherin hurried over to where Draco and I were.

"Draco, bloody hell, I have been looking for you everywhere. This is the most important game of the year, and you're are snoging the enemies sister." He said. I recognized him from Quidditch tryouts. He's the caption of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was the one that begged Rachel on playing today. His bark brown hair matched his personality; Ruff and stubborn.

"Are you really questioning whether I can snog my girlfriend or not?" Draco retorted. When he said the word girlfriend, I felt a strange happiness enter my heart.

"Come one Draco. We all know you two are using each other. Five minutes and you better be getting ready otherwise I will replace you too." He shouted and turned away. Draco let out a sigh before looking at me.

"I should go," Draco said before turning and following his caption. Starting to wheel myself back to the great hall, I ran into Bridget and Peter.

"Did you see the new lyric that the Slytherin team came up with. I am dying from them." Bridget said before handing me a piece of parchment. Looking at it, I could instantly tell it was Draco's handwriting. Well, this should be good.

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley was born in a bin_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley will make sure we win_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley is our King._

"Everyone is going to be singing it at the match. Even look, they have badges!" Peter said and gave me a badge. I held a crown shape badge with the words 'Weasley is our King' etched into the crown. I let out a small laugh and gave him back the badge.

"You know I can't wear this. It would make my holidays unbearable." I had said before he took the badge back. Silence fell between the three of us. I knew they weren't happy I couldn't go along with it, but at least they understand.

"Well, we don't want to miss Rachel's first match." Bridgette chirped up. Peter and I agreed with a nod and made our way to the Quidditch match.

After the game was over, I made my way quickly to the field. Gryffindor may have won, but it was Rachel's first game. Seeing the familiar red head as I came closer the teams, I shouted her name. She turned and waved with a broad grin that played on her face. Coming up to the team, Rachel gave me a hug.

"That was awesome!" She said becoming giddier. Roy came up to us and laughed at Rachel as she jumped around.

"You did great Roy!" I said with a smile. I noticed his cheeks turned a pink color as he said his thanks. Looking around, I saw Draco with the team caption. His face was twisted with anger, but that would be understandable when lost to my brother. It's one thing I actually understand about Draco, we were always in my brother's shadows.

"I am going to be right back," I said and wheeled myself to Draco.

After making my way to Draco, I said, "Hey Draco, you did great,"

"Not good enough." He mumbled before looking towards the Gryffindor team. I felt a discomfort as I saw Draco like this. Extending my hand, I took his in mine and gave it a small squeeze. He looked down at me before looking at our intertwined hands. He stared at it for a moment before ripping his hand from mine. Looking up at him, I felt hurt. I couldn't read what he was thinking or how he felt. He was like the books Hagrid used for his class. Doesn't like anyone messing with them but if you pet them just right, they will allow you to read them.

Looking back on the Gryffindor team, Draco's smirk grew before looking down at me.

"You wanna take a ride?" He smirked and gestured to his broom. Has he gone mad? Unless. Looking back at the Gryffindors, I saw Harry watching us carefully. Turning back at Draco, his smirk widened knowing I figured out his plan.

"Draco, no! That is not a good idea." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Come on, I remember how much you wanted to do this in first year," Draco said. I looked over at his broom in his hand.

"I can change my mind!" I protested. He held out his hand and smirked. It's like he knew I wouldn't refuse. With my heart beating fast, I whip my warm left hand on my jeans before extending out my hand.

"Please don't kill me," I whispered as our hands touched.

"No promises." He laughed. Gripping my hand tighter, he pulled me to a standing position before taking a place next to me. He snaked his arm around me.

"Malfoy!" Harry's voice rang through the field. Looking over, I saw Harry running up to us. Everyone that was in the way moved quickly away and watched.

"Potter, come to watch your sister's first ride on my broom." Draco smirked, "Or have you came to save her like you did for Weasley?"

Katie grabbed hold of Harry to stop him from coming forward.

"Before I forget, did you like my lyrics, Potter?" Draco taunted. "We wanted to add another couple of verses, but we couldn't find rhymes fro fat and ugly- we wanted to sing about his mother, see. We couldn't fit in useless loser either- for his father, you know."

I frowned slightly when Draco mentioned Arthur and Molly. Arthur and Molly were the only ones that treated us like family and they didn't mind that I was in Slytherin. They told me that it's what's on the inside that matters, not the house. It makes me wonder if he even realized that theses words are hurting me as well.

Looking over, Fred was being held back by their team caption, Angelina.

"But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "Spending Holiday there and everything, don't you?"

I found Rachel in the crowd and mouthed her to help me. She nudged Roy who was standing next to her, and they both went around the crowd to get to me.

"Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay." Draco continued. I pulled away from Draco as Roy came up to me, with Rachel inches behind him. Draco didn't even realize I left his arms. Roy lifted me up bridal style and took me away from Draco. Rachel came up and asked if I was okay. I nodded before burying my face in Roy shirt. I can't stand to hear what Draco was saying. This has gone too far now.

"Let's go," Rachel whispered to Roy. I felt him turn and walk away.

"Or perhaps," Draco's voice became quieter "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it."

Next thing I heard was girls screaming, and someone shouting Harry and George. Roy turned, and I peered to the crowd. I couldn't see anything past the crowd where we left Draco and Harry. Soon Harry and George walked away from the crowd and towards us who was going towards the castle. They both were panting hard and looking down as they walked. Harry looked up and bore his eyes into me. The last time I saw this look from his was when he found out I was in Slytherin. It gave shivers down my spine before hiding my face back in Roy shirt. I felt so ashamed. Fake dating Draco was the worst idea every. Why did I do it? Another question came to my mind: why does it hurt to the point I want to cry? The hurt wasn't because of being ashamed or because of Harry's reaction, it's because of Draco.

* * *

Coming Soon:

"No, I don't like him," I mumbled to my blanket, hoping I can believe it. My brain kept telling that it was all fake, but my heart's pain was telling me something different. Something that I didn't completely understand.

"Chloe." I hear Rachels voice. I turned at looked at her.

"I like him, don't I?" I mumbled. She frown and pulled me into a hug.

"Chloe, he was your first kiss. He took you on your first date, even if it wasn't real. We don't blame you for liking him." Rachel quietly mumbled.

"Now if you had sex with him and didn't tell us, then we would blame you," Bridget added.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Edited! as of 10/30/16. I'm sorry for all the errors that were in the chapter if you read it before this date. Also I added the coming soon thing that I started. I know it's a bit late but I didn't really know how I was going to write the chapter. Happy Reading!

* * *

After that weekend, I avoided Draco like the plague. Roy and Rachel helped when they could, but it didn't seem like Draco even cared that I refused to talk to him. He made no attempt to try and speak to me, and this made me sad. It's like I want to talk to him, but then again I don't. Why does being a girl have to be so difficult.

I dropped my head to the book for the research paper for Transfiguration.

"Chloe? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked. I turned my head and looked at her.

"Yeah, just tired," I mumbled.

"You sure have been tired a lot," Bridget noted. I saw Rachel turn her head towards Roy. I sat up and smiled weakly.

"You're right. I think I will retire early tonight." I closed my books and stacked them in bag before pushing myself away from the table.

"Good night everyone," I said before moving away from the table.

"Bridget!" Rachel hissed.

"What?" Bridget replied confused. If Rachel replied, I didn't hear it for I was already far enough away. I found myself by the door and waited for the group of Ravenclaws enter. The last girl saw me and held the door open for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I pushed myself through. She smiled and replied, "Anytime, Chloe!"

Looking back at her, I tried to see if I knew her but I don't recognize her. Finally, I showed a real smile and continued down the hall to the Slytherin Common room. After many turns and stairs, I found myself at the Slytherin entrance.

"Pureblood," I mumbled, but nothing happened. Confused, I said the password one more time. Still, it wouldn't budge.

"It was just changed back to that!" I mumbled.

"Forgot it already." I heard a familiar laugh. Turning, I saw Draco walking up, smirking. Refusing to speak, I just stared at the stone wall.

"Serpent," Draco said, and the stone moved. Refusing to look at Draco, I wheeled myself into the common room. Suddenly feeling a sharp stop, I look back and saw Draco grab one of my handles of my wheelchair. That's when I felt the demons slowly come up from the shadows.

"Chloe-" Draco started, but I didn't let him finish. The tears began to swell in my eyes as I fought had to fight them off.

"We have nothing to say to each other." I spat and moved his hand before continuing, hoping I can make it to the girl's dorm before the tears broke free.

"Chloe, are you going to tell me why you avoiding me?" Draco asked. I stopped and turned my wheelchair towards him.

"You really don't know?" I laughed. I was about to run my hand through my hair, but I forgot I put it up in a ponytail, so I grabbed loose hair and pulled it to the side.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew." He said as if he was innocent. This made my skin boil with anger.

"Draco, you don't understand!" I shouted, not understanding. Not knowing if the common room was full or not, I continued, "I know you don't like the Weasley family, but you have to understand that they are the only people who showed me, love! My parents were murdered. Whether it's a pureblood or muggle born, they were my parents. The one who brought me into this world. And they are dead! I wasn't even a year old."

"Chloe," Draco said, looking around the common room.

"No! Then you had to go say that stuff about Molly and Arthur. They are the only parent's I know. They accepted me for being a Slytherin. For being in this bloody wheelchair! When you insulted my family, you insulted me. We are done!" I snapped before letting out a chuckle, "Though how can you end something when there was nothing there, to begin with."

With that, I turned my wheelchair and saw the everyone in the common room was staring at me.

"Don't you have homework to do?" I shouted, and they all turned away. Looking at Draco one last time, I made my way to my dorm. It felt like the more I pushed myself to go, the further the dorm would get. Finally making it to the door, I open the door and push my way through it.

Feeling a drop hit my hand, I noticed I was crying. Seeing no one in the dorm, I took out my wand and placed a spell on the door to stay lock before letting all my tears out. My eyes stung for all the tears, but I couldn't stop them. My head began to feel light headed. Feeling really drained, I pushed myself to my bed and crawled in. Pulling the blankets close, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Pulling the pillow closer, I begged for myself to fall asleep.

"Are you sure it was an act?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, we came up with the plan after Draco stole her first kiss." Rachel mumbled, "If I knew things would turn out this bad, I would not have proposed the idea."

"What did you think would happen? Draco hates everyone she is associated too. This was bound to happen." Bridget pointed out.

"I didn't think she would actually fall for him," Rachel whispered. The pillow that I snuggled a moment ago, I threw it at Rachel.

"I don't like him." I snapped before snuggling to my blanket.

"No, I don't like him," I mumbled to my blanket, hoping I can believe it. My brain kept telling that it was all fake, but my heart's pain was telling me something different. Something that I didn't completely understand.

"Chloe." I hear Rachels voice. I turned at looked at her.

"I like him, don't I?" I mumbled. She frown and pulled me into a hug.

"Chloe, he was your first kiss. He took you on your first date, even if it wasn't real. We don't blame you for liking him." Rachel quietly mumbled.

"Now if you had sex with him and didn't tell us, then we would blame you," Bridget added. I smiled and let out a smile chuckle. I pulled away from Rachel before wiping away my tears.

"You guys are the best," I said in a small voice.

"Yay! Group hug!" Bridget shouted and jumped over into a hug. Rachel and I laughed.

"Now let's go eat supper. Roy and Peter have been wondering about how you are all day." Rachel said.

"Thank Merlin! I am bloody hungry!" Bridget shouted and jumped off the bed. "Let's go!"

"Okay. Just let me clean up a bit." I mumbled throwing the blankets off of me. Rachel helped me to my wheelchair, and I make my way to the bathroom. After washing my face with cold water, I applied a bit of Rachels make-up she lets me borrow, so I don't look like I have been crying my eyes out. Brushing my hair, I threw it into a high ponytail and rolled myself out from the bathroom. Rachel sat on her bed, waiting for me.

"Bridget couldn't wait?" I asked. Rachel nodded and slipped off her bed. Taking my wheelchair, she pushed me to the great hall.

Coming Soon:

"Chloe wait!" I heard Roy's voice. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Roy asked. That's when everything went silent. Looking around, everyone was watching us. I caught Draco's gaze. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was something that always bothered me; not knowing what he was thinking...

Draco turned away first before standing up and leading the girl towards the dorms. Feeling my heart crack every time it beat, I looked towards Roy. He waited for an answer...


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! Chapter 8! And it's almost 3000 words! I am back to my longer chapters again! I worked really had on this one and I fix the mistakes before publishing as I noted I didn't do in my last chapter. I felt so bad as I am reading it and there was mistakes everywhere! Like I don't have the best Grammar or spelling right now but I felt like I wrote like an Elementary School in my last one it was that bad. Next time say something! Anyways I fix the mistakes and I will update the changes as soon as I get my tea that has been waiting down stairs. Tea! Yum! Alright anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I was looking at my layout and I am like quarter done with my story! Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

I doodled in my Defense Against the Dark Arts book, waiting for class to be over. I am thankful that for the most part she leaves me alone especially since Harry was her least favorite teacher. I guess he's been had multiple detentions already, she got him kicked off the Quidditch team, and trust me, the list goes on!

Letting out a sigh, I glanced up and saw she was handing back out latest essay we had. Essays were always one thing that I scored really well in. Yeah, if I was that good I should be in Ravenclaw but when five people are working on the same subject for an essay, it hard to get a bad grade. Peter was a grammar freak. Bridget and Rachel were excellent in giving a rough layout on what to write. While Roy and I did the research and gathered the materials, we would need. We never failed a paper yet, and it's not considered cheating because we use our own words. Though Bridget had to retake some of her classes this year. She can't always help like she did last year.

When I received my paper, I took a glance at it and had to double look to make sure I read it correctly. 'Fail' was written across the top of my essay. I turned my gaze to Rachel who sat behind me to see if she received the score. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up, saying she passed. I shook my head and lifted my paper. Her eyes widened as she looked at Peter's paper which she sat next to. Modified, she shrugged her shoulders, unknowing why I received my grade.

As soon class ended, I turned to Rachel.

"It has to be a mistake," Rachel said. Roy walked over to the table where Rachel and Peter sat.

"What did you guys get for a grade on the paper?" I asked, looking at them.

" The same grade we always get," Roy said digging through his bag for his paper. Once retrieved, he showed the paper. 'Pass' was written across it.

"I will go ask her. I will meet with you guys later." I mumbled, grabbing my paper from my pile of books.

"I will wait." Rachel said, "Ever since Firenze starting teaching Divination, I dread going there."

"Good luck!" Roy and Peter said before leaving the classroom. I wave them goodbye as I wheeled myself to the front where the 'Pink Death' sat writing at her desk. That was the nickname we gave her. Some of the nicknames I heard were even better than that; Toadlorus Umbitch, Toadbridge, Madam Hem-Hem, or my personal favorite, Fuzzy Pink Bitch.

"Pardon me, Professor." I said, grabbing her attention, "I have a question on my grade for this report?"

Looking up from paper, she gave me a smile that would kill.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Uhm, I don't understand my grade. I worked on this essay with my friends, and they all have passing grades." I said, showing her my paper.

"There's no mistake," Pink Death said, brushing my paper aside, "I don't tolerate cheating, but I let it slide hoping you will learn."

"Cheating? I didn't cheat? I wrote this paper." I defended myself.

"You paper was outlined like Miss. Rachel's and the words, let's face it, were intelligent." She said kindly. I felt my blood boil under my skin. Biting my lips to keep myself from yelling, I formed my hand into a fist until I was calm enough to speak.

"Professor, did you just call me dumb?" I uttered slowly. She just showed her smile that at first glance seemed sweet and innocent but behind it was more motives than that.

"Is this because of my brother? Bloody hell! I am not Harry." I started, when I felt a pull on my shirt. Paying no mind, I continued, "I don't believe Voldemort is back! And I haven't gotten into any fights like my idiot brother! You bitch!"

That's when my chair started going back and Rachel telling me to be quiet. I tried to stop her, but it was useless. When I saw Harry file into class with his friends, I grabbed the closest thing and threw it at him.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" I shouted. The papers that I happen to throw barely made it to them. Instead, they spun in the air like leaves turn with the wind.

"I hate you!" I shouted at him as Rachel pulled me out of the classroom. She quickly pushed me down the empty hallway before stopping and fell to her butt for air.

"Really Chloe! Why couldn't you just let it go?" Rachel said.

"Let it go? You're asking me why I didn't let it go? She failed me because of my brother. I won't let that go." I said. That's when Rachel started to laugh.

"Glad you find humor in it," I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Did you see Pink Death's face? Then Harry's when you threw the papers. Oh, Merlin. It was priceless." She said betweens her laughs. Thinking back, their faces were priceless. Pink Death's face completely tightened as everything seemed to swell to the center. Her face flushed a pink that matched her outfit. Harry actually took a few steps back as he eyes grew. His eyes actually tried to avoid me, but like a kid watching tv, he couldn't turn away.

Soon I felt a chuckle slip through my lips as the feeling being ridiculous began to set in.

"Merlin, next time just use the ridiculous charm on me when I do something stupid like that." I laughed. Rachel began laughing harder. This caused my laughs to grow as we joked about charms and other things.

Later that day, Rachel and I sat in the Slytherin common room playing Chess. Looking over, I saw Draco sitting on the chair by the fire. He had a red head girl sitting on his lap as they flirted endlessly. I blink away the tears that began forming in my eyes and turned back to the game. A hand clasped over my hand and gave a small squeeze.

"It's okay," I heard Rachel's voice whisper. I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Hey guys, Potions was unbearable today! Chloe, why are you always so good at Potions?" Roy said and pulled out a chair at the table before taking a seat. I already told Roy and Peter about what happen with the paper at after classes. We all laughed about it during dinner. Bridget was lost, but she laughed along with us.

"I don't know. It's simple really." I said, smiling as I made my move taking out her castle, "You just have to stop following the book and follow the directions Snape actually give us."

"Yeah but you're not close to failing the class, Potter," Roy teased.

"I'm not close to failing because I listen to what Snape says." I rolled my eyes, "You should try it sometime."

Looking over at Rachel, she ran her fingers through her hair as she stared made her move. I smiled nervously before looking back down at the game, determining my next move. Rachel had been acting strange lately, especially when Roy comes around.

"Rachel, do you follow Snape's instructions?" I asked, looking up at Roy with a smile before turning to Rachel. Rachels' eyes turned from the game to me. I glanced down again at the board and made my move.

"I guess I follow what Snape tells me." She said glancing quickly at Roy before at me again. With a smile, I turned my eyes towards Roy before propping up chin on my hand.

"I'm done" I heard Rachel mumbled before slamming her fist on the table. With a jump, I turned towards her before blinking a few times.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Rachel stood up, almost knowing the chair over.

"Rachel it's just a game," I shouted as she marched away to the dorms. Confused, I glanced over at Roy, and he just shrugged. Glancing at the time, I found it was ten past seven.

"Damn, I am going to be late," I said, "Roy can you put the game away. I don't have time."

"Yeah sure. Want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No, I really should try going alone. I think I need to face my fear of the Hospital wing." I said with a nervous laugh. I pushed my chair from under the table and wheeled myself towards the common room door.

"Chloe wait!" I heard Roy's voice. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Roy asked. That's when everything went silent. Looking around, everyone was watching us. I caught Draco's gaze. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was something that always bothered me; not knowing what he was thinking. Was he jealous and actually cared that someone asked me out or was I really just another girl? The last few weeks I notice that guys seemed to pay more attention to me since Draco and I 'broke up.' I smile just to be kind and maybe hope that it get's under his skin.

Draco turned away first before standing up and leading the girl towards the dorms. Feeling my heart crack every time it beat, I looked towards Roy. He waited for an answer. One that I couldn't give. Correction, that I can't give. Yeah, I like Roy, in reality, all the girls liked Roy, but he was a friend. Rachel, Bridgette and I, all made an oath that we would never date a friend that we all shared.

"Roy, I have to go," I answered. It wasn't the answer to the question, but I didn't know what else to say. Turning back towards the door, I left the common room.

"I am so stupid," I mumbled as I pushed myself down the hall. Making my way to the hospital wing, I replayed the events in my head that would have lead up to Roy asking me out, but nothing seemed to match up. Well besides that he seem to talk to me more starting this year and not as much with Rachel. I began wondering if something happened to cause that. Rachel had always told me everything so maybe it was something on Roy's end. Maybe I should ask Peter. Guys tell each other things. Right?

Pushing my wheels to my Wheelchair up to the door, I paused from pushing the door completely open. I heard voices and the conversation sound like one that shouldn't be interrupted.

"I don't see how this could have happened. It's nothing we have never seen. There is no way of curing it." The nurse said. Peeking through the crack of the door, I listen to the conversation.

"I don't understand, Dumbledore, you don't think he did it," McGonagall said. She was next to our headmaster, staring at him, mortified.

"I am afraid so. That night, I pondered why he kept her alive, but I think the answer is now clear." Dumbledore said. My hand slapped over my hand to halt my breathing. Who are they talking about? Me? Where they talking about me?

My heart pounded against my chest, I figured for sure they would hear me. I slowly let out the air from my lungs through my nose, slowly. Hoping this would calm my pounding heart.

"Dumbledore, you don't mean there was a reason why he put a curse on her like that?" McGonagall questioned.

"Curse?" I chocked loosening my hand from my mouth. Realizing I spoke, I pushed both my hands against my lips. I felt my lips smashed against my teeth.

"If we find out how he created the curse, we might be able to reverse it." The nurse said, "Until then she won't ever be able to walk again."

My eyes began to blur up, and a pain in my chest grew. Trying to blink the tears away, I shook my head slowly.

"Report to me if there is any progress. She has an appointment today right?" Dumbledore asked. Opening my eyes, I search the hall for a place to hid. To hide away from this world. My eyes landed on an open door that I would hope be another hallway. I just want to get out of here. Pushing the wheels on my wheelchair, I pushed myself through the door and close the door. But that's as far as I got before I couldn't bring myself to move anymore. Sucking my lips in, I bit down on them, hoping to stop any noise that would want to escape. I moved my arms around my stomach and leaned forward. The tears poured down from my eyes as the pain grew.

After some time, I forced myself to the Slytherin common room. From what I could tell was past curfew. Every window I passed showed the moon high in the sky and the halls were empty, even from older students. It was quiet, which most of the time I would have love but today I just couldn't find a way to appreciate the silence.

When I arrived at the Slytherin's common room, I saw Rachel and Bridget sitting on the couch talking. When they saw me, they stopped talking. I wheeled myself over to them.

"Hi," I said determining whether to tell them about the news I overheard. When they didn't say anything back, I began to feel awkward.

"Are we not on speaking terms?" I asked. Is she mad about earlier and why would Bridget be on her side. Bridget never took her side on anything.

"Depends are you going to date Roy?" Bridget snared.

"What? Merlin," Remembering that awkward moment when he asked me out, "No! We agreed not to date friends."

"Oh, so we can flirt endlessly with them but not date. Yeah, that makes total sense." Bridget rolled her eyes.

My mouth dropped open as I tried to find the word, "Me? Flirting? I am not flirting! It's me your talking about. I don't flirt."

"Give it up, Chloe. You have been flirting with every guy you come in contact with since you and Draco got into that fight." Rachel spoke this time. My eyes turned to her as I saw her eyes red and puffy. I just sat there staring at Rachel.

"Rachel what happened?" I finally asked. Rachel never cried before. She had always been a strong person who's helped me through everything.

"Oh, now you care. Chloe, you want to know how hard it is to be your friend. We love you to death Chloe but look around you. You're not the only one with problems." Rachel shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

"Bridget," I mumbled looking at her, hoping she tell me what's happening. It was when Bridget didn't speak, I felt my world crashing.

"It's okay. I won't be dating Roy." I said and pushed myself away from the couch where Rachel and Bridget sat. Knowing Draco would be coming back from his rounds soon, I pushed myself towards the exit. Once the stone wall moved, I saw Pansy at the door. She rolled her eyes and walked around me. I pushed myself out, blocking Draco from entering.

"Potter move it," Draco said. Refusing to look up at him, I stare at the wall across of me. Part of me had no idea what was happening and just kept thinking about amending things with my friends, but then there was the other half. The half that had to get answers from Draco so I can get out of this wheelchair. With my desire to walk and run for the first time won over fixing things with my friends.

"We need to talk," I said.

"I am not interested." He said and tried to push past me. I grabbed hold of his sleeve and forced myself to look at him.

"It's about Voldemort. And you're the only one who knows where he is staying." I said. I have nothing to lose now.

Draco looked down and studied me carefully before he asking, "And what decided to seek out you-know-who?"

"What else can you do when your good isn't good enough?" I cracked as a few tears fell down my cheeks.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone. Thank you for the people who are following my story. I just looked at my number's today and I was blown away. On this site I normally don't received a lot of followers. Though my wattpad page is worst. *laughs nervously* If you guys have an account on there, look me up! It's Simple Hufflepuff like this site. Anyways back on topic. I am going to try and update tonight another chapter tonight. If it doesn't happen tonight, I will for sure tomorrow. I don't have work and no one to bother me today and tomorrow so it should work out. I just have chores to do...Oh yeah! For the ones that have read the books, yes parts of this chapter was taken from the book. I put a disclaimer this time. I should go back and fix that in my other chapter...Alright before I start putting everything I am thinking in this chapter, I should STOP! So Happy reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Chloe in this chapter! The rest of the Characters and some of the dialogue belongs to J. K. Rowling. The Dialogue was taken from her 5th book 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' Chapter Twenty-three.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Draco just stayed silent after I told him about what I overheard in the hospital wing. I just stared down at my lap, thinking about how I should have tried to amend things with my friends. What's going to happen tomorrow before going to Hogsmeade? Are we just going to do our homework like nothing happened or will they not show up? Maybe I shouldn't show up.

"Why were you crying?" Draco finally asked. I turned my eyes to him. We were talking in the hallway leading to the common room door. Draco was leaning against the wall, not a care in the world. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were set down the hallway, as though he actually didn't want to know what happened. He did this a lot when we 'dated' and I would tell him just because he asked. Now that I think about it, I opened a lot to him on our 'small date.'

"Just the curse and all," I whispered, looking down again.

"After that idiot." He said. I turned my gaze back to him. I caught his gaze, but it ended when as I turned my eyes back to the ground.

"Like I said the curse," I said, trying to be convincing.

"Don't lie." Draco snorted. My eyes shot up and saw Draco uncrossed his arms.

"We dated for what, two months. You can't lie to me." Draco said. Am I really that easy to read?

"We didn't date. We used each other." I corrected him.

"We might as well dated. Let me guess, does it have something to do with Roy asking you out?" He guessed.

"No! Wait, kind of. Can we just not talk about it?" I said, crossing my arms, "It's not like you care anyways."

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked," Draco muttered. I peered over at him, and he went back to crossing his arms and looking down the hall again. I slowly uncrossed my arms.

"Rachel's mad at me because I am flirting with every guy, according to her," I said.

"Are you?" Draco asked turning his head to me.

"No! I don't know. If I am, I do not realize I am doing it. Now Rachel's mad at me because Roy asked me out. Though we all agreed not to date friends." I explained. Draco let out a laugh.

"The drama you girls create," Draco said.

"Can we just not talk about this," I snapped, looking up at him.

"Whatever you want," Draco said in a cold tone. His posture stiffened as he said that.

"Now will you help me with meeting Voldemort or not?" I asked.

"No." He said and removed himself from the wall.

"Why not!" I shouted. He turned and faced me. Advancing towards me, he stopped when his hands hit my arms rest to my wheelchair. His face didn't look angry or sad like I thought it would have. He studied me carefully.

"I just want to be able to walk," I whispered. Draco let out a sigh and dropped his head. What felt like hours was only a few moments when the blonde Slytherin boy removed himself from my chair and straighten up. He didn't look at me as he stated, "Come home with me during Christmas. I ca try to arrange something."

"Okay," I said with a nod.

"Now go before I change my mind." He snapped. Not taking another moment, I said the password and hurried through the door. Turning back, I saw Draco's fist hit the wall just as the door closed. I felt each beat my heart took through my chest.

I heard a scream. Multiple screams. With a scream of my own, I shot up out of my bed and found a man with at the end of my bed with his wand pointed at me. Adjusting to the light, I made out shoulder-length black hair that framed his long face. With the large, hooked nose, I figured out it was our head House, Professor Snape.

"Will you girls be quiet." He said more than asked, "Chloe, the headmaster would like to see you."

"Can't this wait until morning," I mumbled and laid back down in my warm bed. I probably won't go back to sleep, but it's better than getting out of bed to see the headmaster.

"No, it can't wait until morning!" Snape hissed, "I will wait for you in the common room, Potter."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Letting out a groan, I slid myself to the end of the bed, so I slide myself into the wheelchair. I looked over at Bridget and Rachel. Rachel just turned and slumped back into her bed. Bridget let out a sigh and laid back down. Pushing myself away from my warm bed, I made my way to the door and flicked my wand to open the door. Once out, I flicked it again to make it close before making my way down the hall. I met Snape in the common room. Not a word, we made our way to the Headmaster's office.

When I enter the office, I saw my brother and the Weasley's there. With the look on their faces, I knew something happened.

As I felt my jaw tremble, I asked, "What happened?"

No one said a word and that's when I knew something dreadful happened. Then a man in a painting reappeared behind his banner before stating, "He says he'll be delighted. My Great-great-grandson ha odd taste in houseguest…"

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to everyone, "And quickly before anyone else joins us."

Everyone gather's around Dumbledore's desk, except for me. I could tell no one wanted to join, and I wouldn't blame them. I don't even know what's going on, but I knew it's something to do with the Weasley's, my brother and I. Did someone get attacked? Was it Molly? Arthur?

"Chloe?" I heard Harry's voice. I over at him as I felt some tears swell up in my eyes.

"I'm not welcomed. I shouldn't go." I mumbled. Ginny looked at me first before her brother's joined her.

"You're right. You are not welcomed." Ron hissed. Ginny hit him in the arm and walked up to me.

"Chloe, my father would want you there." She said taking hold of my hand. I looked at Fred and George for approval, and they both nodded with a small smile. I squeezed her hand and nodded. Ginny let go of my hand and pushed me up to Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" Dumbledore asked. We all nodded as I saw everyone extend their hand to touch some part of the blackened kettle. I buckled myself to my wheelchair before extending my hand. I was the last one to put my hand on it.

"Good. On the count of three then…one…two…three."

Suddenly I felt the air shifted and the wind started to whip around us and color swirled around. I closed my eyes waiting for an impact. I knew it would be coming soon.

My wheelchair hit the ground as though it fell from feet above me. The weight of my jerked from the sudden stop.

"Back again, the blood traitor brats, is it true their father's dying?" a voice said. The air caught in my throat when I heard this.

"Arthur?" I choked feeling pain in my throat.

"Out!" A familiar voice roared. Looking around I found myself in a familiar dark place. The only light that lite the room was a fireplace. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Sirius house.

Looking over, I saw Sirius running towards us, looking uneasy.

"What's going on?" He asked, helping Ginny up, "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured."

When Sirius caught my gaze, he was taken back a bit. Like he knew everything I had done during the school year, but it wouldn't surprise me. Sirius and Harry had kept in touch throughout the year, and my brother probably told him everything.

"Ask Harry?" Fred said.

"Yeah, I ant to hear this for myself," George added. I looked at my brother, hoping for answers.

"It was-" Harry stumbled, "I had a – a kind of- vision…" He trailed off. After preparing himself, he told us of his vision. Arthur was attacked by a snake. By the time he finished his story, I was numb. I didn't know what to say or how I should feel about this. Of course, I am broken about what happened to Mr. Weasley, but my mind wondered back to Harry and what happened to him. This wasn't something for an average wizard. It times like this, I wish Harry and I could just go back to being innocent children. When all we had was each other.

"Is Mum here?" Fred broke the silence.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius, "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

My head felt light as everyone's voices slowly disappear. My heart thumped against my chest. I brought my hand and moved it, but I still felt confused. I knew my hand was moving but why? How? That's when everything went black.

I wasn't sitting in my chair anymore. Instead, it felt like a soft bed was under me, with a blanket laid on my body. Opening my eyes, I sat up slowly. My head felt like it was swimming, but I was able to make out the room. It was the room I stayed in the last time we visit. There wasn't much to the room beside a bed and a dresser. I hung up a few things on my most recent trip here. The picture of my friends and I sat on the end table. Picking it up, I didn't smile nor frown. I just watched as the picture played.

A creak from the door, caused my eyes to veer up. Sirius smiled and walked in with a tray of eggs and bacon.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out," He said before setting the tray on my lap.

"Why? Why would I do that?" I asked as I felt a panic rise.

"Calm down, Chloe. Now you should eat something." Sirius said. I didn't touch anything from my plate, just stared at it.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, taking my eyes away from from the plate of food before landing on Sirius.

"Why would you think that child," Sirius asked.

"I have done awful things to Harry this year. I just wanted to show him I am not helpless and I can help. I can't always stay in his protective shadow." I cried. Sirius lets out a sigh and sits on my bed. He moved the tray aside before pulling me into a hug. I clung onto him and cried.

At lunch, I sat with everyone else. Everyone was talkative and cheerful. The twins even started teasing me again like they did during the summer. I couldn't help but laugh and smile with them. Everything, for once in a long time, felt normal. When our trunks from Hogwarts showed up, everyone changed out of their robes and into Muggle clothes. I put on a pair of jeans and slid on an oversize sweatshirt over a t-shirt Ginny let me borrow. When Tonks and Mad-Eye came, we headed to St. Mungo's. It took a while until we arrived and it felt even long waiting to find the room Arthur was at.

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said, "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once. It ought to be just the family first."

When they opened the door, everyone began to file in except for Tonks, Mad-eye, Harry and I. Molly looked at both Harry and I before smiling.

"Of course you two came come in! You are part of the family." Molly said. I looked at Harry and nodded. He moved behind me and pushed my wheelchair in. Looking around, I found three patients, including Mr. Weasley. He was all the way in the back of the room, with many pillows propping him up as he read the newspaper.

"Hello!" He beamed as he saw us coming, "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you," Molly asked, bending down to kiss his cheek, "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine," He said brightly. Ginny gave him a hug quickly. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" Fred asked. I smiled as I watched them all interact. This was what it was like to have a family, I thought to myself. When Fred and George began asking questions, they shouldn't have, we were kicked out and had to wait in the hallway.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! See I told you I would update! I would have yesterday but when I took a break from writing, I started to watch and Anime. Soon it was ten at night and only a page was written. -_- Good news, I finished the Anime...Bad new: I didn't update a the chapter. So I spent all day writing! I had to make sure I updated! lol Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Ten

For the next few days, everyone was in the holiday spirit. Decorations were put up at Sirius's home, and many hummed or sang Christmas songs. Harry hadn't said a word to me since we arrived, but I guess I don't blame him. I don't know if it was just the holiday, or the Weasley's were happy that their father was alive, but everyone acted like nothing happened. They never asked me about 'dating' Draco or anything of that sort. Hermione came after the exams.

It was Christmas Eve, and the shops were filled with last minute gift buyers. Molly thought it would be fun to have a girls day out. It took a while to convince Hermione to join us. Hermione picked the first shop and not even surprised, we followed her into Flourish and Blotts. After shopping at a few more stores, we stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for food. When I entered, I saw Roy and Peter talking. Peter saw me first and waved.

"Friends of your?" Molly asked. I nodded and waved back to them. This time Roy was looking too. His face went a bit red. This was the first time seeing him since he asked me out.

"Go talk to your friends! We will get a table." Molly said. I gave her a smile as she went to the table with everyone else. Great now I have to talk to them. I pushed myself over to Roy and Peter's table.

"How is everything? One day you were at Hogwarts the next, you were gone." Peter said.

"Yeah, Snape woke me up during the night. Arthur Weasley was attacked, and with Harry and me being close to them, we left with the Weasleys."

"How is he?" Roy asked.

"He's alive. They are having troubles stopping the bleeding so he might be there for a while. But he is alive, and that's all that matters." I said with a smile.

"Oh! There is a Christmas party at Rachels! You totally have to go! Rachel and Bridget have to be missing you!" Peter said. I gave a nervous laugh and told them I couldn't go. Peter left to go get a refill for him and Roy.

"Roy about what happened before I left, when you asked me out, can we forget about that." I asked, "you're just a friend. A really good friend."

Roy's face fell a bit as he nodded. He stared at his drink on the table. All I could think about was how awkward things are getting.

"Plus, I think Rachel like you," I said nervously. Confused, Roy looked up at me.

"I don't think so," Roy said before looking down at his drink.

"Ask her tonight. Also tell her that I said I'm sorry. I should get back. It's a girls day out." I said before making my way to the table where everyone else sat.

"Who was that?" Tonks teased.

"Roy and Peter. Friends of mine." I said as Ginny pushed a drink in front of me. I smiled and took a drink of it. Black tea. My favorite.

"Oh, that's they guy who asked you out!" Hermione said suddenly. Everyone looked at her before looking at me. I felt my face heat up as it probably turned red.

"Yeah," I said nervously, "Though Rachel likes him, so I told him no."

"From what I heard you left the room quickly," Hermione corrected.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"The evening we left," I mumbled.

"It went around the school quickly," Hermione said. Soon the conversation turned away from me, and they started talking about other things. My mind wandered back to Rachel. I wonder how she was doing? Did she worry about me? She hadn't said anything to Roy and Peter. There might still be a chance to amend thing with her.

"Chloe! You have been quiet!" Tonks finally spoke up. Everyone at the table looked at me.

"Sorry. A Lot has been on my mind." I smiled as I put my hot tea back on the table, "What are we talking about?"

"I was telling Hermione she had a brilliant idea with D.A." She said. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other uneasy. I noticed Molly was gone from the table. It was rumored that there was a group formed that Harry was leading, but I wasn't told much about it.

When I didn't say anything, I think Tonks realized I wasn't part of this group.

"No, Harry wouldn't leave out his sister?" Tonks questioned.

"It's not that!" I said, surprising Hermione and Ginny, "With me being a Slytherin I didn't want to join. It would have been found a lot faster if I was the only Slytherin disappearing."

I lied to Tonks. The truth was we weren't talking at that time. I already began 'dating' Draco at this point. I heard Draco speak a few times about it, but he knew as much as me. I tried not talking about it with him.

"That's very noble of you, Chloe!" Tonks said.

"What did she do?" Molly asked taking a seat next to me. Ginny made something up about what happened while we were shopping. It wasn't long until everything went back to way things were.

After we were done eating, we headed to the next shop. I told them I wanted to stop at the post office and I would meet them up after. Tonks didn't like the idea, but the shop was next door, so she didn't make a big fuss about it. When I pushed myself into the post office, I asked them for a quill and parchment. Taking a deep breath, I wrote a letter to Draco.

 ** _Hey Draco,_**

 ** _Oh wait, that wasn't formal at all…Sorry. I guess I am a bit nervous writing this, but I wanted to explain what happened. I was going to go with you to Christmas, but I guess you already figured that out I can't. You probably heard about Mr. Weasley's attack as well. I know you don't agree with it, but this is more important. Anyways take care. Merry Christmas and Happy New year. We'll talk when we are back at Hogwarts._**

 ** _Chloe_**

After writing the letter, I asked it to be sealed and paid the money I owed for the supplies and for it to be sent. Leaving the story, I saw Molly, Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks leave the story they were at. Smiling, I joined them for the rest of the journey.

We made it back to Sirius's place for supper. I wrapped all the present I bought today. Harry's was the last one I wrapped up. Smiling, I put the gift on my lap and exit my room. I ran into Sirius and asked him if he knew where Harry was. He told me the dining room, and I made my way to the dining room.

I thought maybe it would be a good thing to try and make amends with him. I can't spend another week like this. After running into Roy and Peter, it really got me thinking about my friendship with Rachel. I knew that I needed to fix things with Harry. I need to stop running away. I did that for three years. I won't do it anymore.

I stopped at the door to the dining room. Just as I was going to open the door, I heard people talking and paused.

"Don't you remember what she's done. For all we know, Malfoy turned her into a Death Eater." Ron said.

"Ron! She wouldn't do that! It's Chloe we are talking about." Hermione said.

"She broke into a classroom, and that doesn't sound like Chloe either," Harry mumbled.

"She's a Slytherin! We should have cut all ties right then and there." Ron retorted. I didn't want to hear another word. Backing up, I made my way to my room.

The next morning I woke up with presents on the foot of my bed. My heart sank, knowing that I won't have one from my brother. Pushing myself to the end of my bed, I opened the first present. It was from Molly. I always enjoyed her gifts the most. They were always the same every year, but it always made her feel as though she was part of the family. I still remember the first time I received something from here. I guess Harry told his friend, Ron, about me and Ron happened to mention it to his mom about both Harry and I. I wasn't even in school then waking up with a present. An actually present! Not old clothes or old supplies, actually something made! I cried the entire day then.

Looking at the knitted sweater, I smiled. It was green with the letter 'C' in silver. Not even waiting, I slipped on the sweater and hugged myself. A knock on the door, caused me to drop my arms before stating, "Come in."

The door opened, and Sirius walked.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," He said before taking a set on my bed, "This came for you this morning."

He handed me a letter with my name written across it. Turning it around, I found a familiar seal holding the letter closed.

"Draco." The name slipped from my lips. Yesterday when we were out, I sent him a letter telling him what happened and why I won't be attending Christmas with him. I never expected him to write me back.

"I heard you two dated. Never expected you to go for a Malfoy." Sirius said.

"We didn't actually date," I said, looking at Sirius. His eyebrows when up in surprise. "He wanted to annoy Parkinson, and she stole my wheelchair that night. So we faked being into each other. Soon it went around the school, and we just played the part. I won't lie, it was fun. Then he insulted Molly and Arthur, so I ended."

He nodded and smiled.

"I knew you were smarter then dating him," Sirius said, "Oh. Before I forget. Merry Christmas."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a small ring box. It had a red velvet around the box. I looked up at Sirius in shock, not knowing what to think.

"Your mom would have wanted you to have it," He said with a smile before standing up and leaving the room. Staring at the box a little bit longer, I finally had the courage to open it. Tears streamed down my face, and my hand flew up to cover my mouth. I remember seeing this ring before. In the photo of my mom, dad, Harry and I, the ring was in placed on my mom's ring finger. My mom's wedding ring.

Uncovering my mouth, I whipped my tears away on the sleeve of my sweatshirt before pulling the ring out of the box. I slipped it on my ring finger. It fit as though it was made for me. I extended my hand out and looked at the ring on my finger. With a smile, I cried more.

After getting a hold of myself, I turned back to the rest of my presents. After getting this ring, I didn't even want to open my other present, but I still did. Tonks gave me a small mortar and pestle. The label said that is travel size for any potioneers. I couldn't help but smile at it. Ginny gave me some make-up that I was eyeing up yesterday. I was telling her what they were used for and everything that Victoria told me when she did my makeup for my first date with Draco. She didn't seem all that interested, but she listened anyway. Makes me think about the present I gave her. It was a book about Quidditch. It came with a mini broom that I was told flew around. I ended up buying the entire collection of brooms in the end. I didn't know which was her favorite.

Just as I was going to open Draco's letter, there was a knock on my door before it was pushed open and Molly poked her head through. Her eyes were red and puffy like she might have been crying at one point. She put on a smile as though everything was fine.

"Good Morning Chloe. After lunch, we are going to see Arthur. Would you like to join us?" She asked. Just as I was about to say yes, my mind wandered to last night.

"I would, but with my wheelchair, it's going to get crowded," I said, as I plastered a smile on my face. Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh before pulling herself completely into the room and closed the door.

"You and Harry fighting?" She asked. I gave her a small nod.

"I noticed you guys weren't talking. What are you fighting about?" She asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, Molly," I said.

"I'm here if you need to talk. How about we go out for tea after this?" She said. I looked over at her and smiled before giving her a small nod. She gave me a hug before leaving the room. When lunch came around, I went out and eat with everyone. This time, I kept to myself as everyone talked with each other. I smiled or laugh if someone pointed me out or tired to make conversation, but I was tired of pretending.

I washed the dishes from Lunch before retreating to my room. I saw Draco's letter on my end table. It was still unopened. Picking it up, I broke the seal from the paper and opened it up.

 _ **Chloe,**_

 _ **Merry Christmas. I was a bit shock when I heard the news. Umbridge went wild when she found out Dumbledore sneak you all out of school. To be honest, I was looking forward to you coming over break. Christmas is dull this year, like most years. If you ever feel like ditching those Weasley's, you are welcome anytime.**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy**_

 _ **Before I forget, you have until new years if you still wish to walk again.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Hello! I was actually surprise I made this chapter someone on time. I normally like posting Friday or Saturday. So in my eyes I am a day late. Personally I didn't think I would finish this chapter. I had such a bad writers block. It seriously took me all week to write. Normally I can write a chapter in a day and throughout the week I am editing it add things. It didn't happen this time. Anyways I like to thank all the new people who are following my story! It really means a lot to me! ^.^ Oh and as for the guest who wrote a review, thank you so much. And I have a plan and I think you will like it. Especially for her 5th year. I already outlining it. I couldn't wait Okay before I spoil too much of the story, I will stop typing now. Like right now. Happy Reading! :D

~Simple Hufflepuff

* * *

Chapter 11

With everything going on, my life came to a standstill. The whole reason I was going to Draco's was to Voldemort. To walk again. And in the back of my mind, it was there. Always there. I guess I got swept up in the holiday spirit. I was even to tell my brother I was sorry for everything. Sorry that I was trying to be happy. To not be in his shadow.

"Chloe!" I heard Draco's voice. Blinking, I pulled my eyes away from the window and saw Draco standing in front of me. I gave a small smile of relief that Sirius or Harry hadn't found me yet. I left a letter in my room for Sirius. Telling him that I had to leave and I was looking forward to our next Christmas together, seeing how I probably just ruined our first family Christmas.

"Hey. Thanks for getting me." I said. I saw a woman behind him. She was tall and slim. Like Draco, her completion was pale with long, blonde hair. Her blue eyes looked down at me as she studied me carefully. Her eyes narrowed before turning to Draco. Draco turned and introduced us, "Mom, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is my mom." He said.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Hi! It's nice to meet you." I said shuddering. She glanced at me again, but her gaze didn't change.

"Draco has told me a lot about you." She said coldly, "The Weasley's taste still hasn't changed."

I saw her studying my sweatshirt. I glanced down and noticed I was still wearing Mrs. Weasley's sweater she made me.

"It's better than my first one. It was Gryffindor color before. She figured I would be going to the same house as my brother, but I picked the better one of the two." I said, looking back up at her. Then I saw a small smile tug on her lips as though she approved.

"Zimky! Get her luggage." She said and as a house elf ran over to my trunk. The house-elf took one look at me before grabbing my luggage. With a snap of the house elf fingers, she disappeared.

"Mom, can you give us a minute?" Draco said and looked over at his mom. She raised her eyebrows before looking at me. Her eyes soften slightly before nodding. She left. Draco took a seat across from me.

"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I studied him trying to figure out why it matters to him what I do, but like always, I never found an answer. "Once you do this, there is no going back."

"I don't know to be honest, but I couldn't stay there." That's all said as I looked down at the table. Draco stayed quiet which made me feel pathetic. That's when I felt a hand take hold of mine. Looking at our hands, as he traced his thumb across my hand. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. His hand was hot compared to mine.

"The ring a Christmas gift?" He asked as he pulled my hand closer to him as he got a better look at it.

"Yeah. It was my mothers. They thought I should have it." I smiled. I sneaked a peek at Draco.

"It's plain for the Malfoy taste." Draco's mom said. I snatched my hand away from Draco and hid it under the table, as though we were doing something inappropriate.

"It's the only thing I have of my mom, even if she was muggle born," I said. The tension in the air thickens with the mentions of my mother's heritage.

"If you two are done talking, we should head out. Don't want to be late for dinner." She said and walked away as though nothing ever happened.

"She likes you," Draco said standing up.

"I don't think so," I said, pushing myself away from the table and followed her out the door.

When we arrived at the Malfoy Manor, Draco showed me around the manor before we came to the room I will be using.

"You grew up here? That's amazing." I said as I looked around the room. The room had furniture just like any other room you might go into, but something about this place seemed magical. There was a bed, dresser, and end tables that had the same decorative pattern. Against one wall was, there was a fireplace with a couch and chair facing it. I even saw a small round table with two chairs pushed under the table. There was a bookcase and a desk that wass closest to the door. It felt like a princess would live here, not me.

"I know," He smirked. I rolled my eyes and as I pushed myself to the window. It looked across the side of the house. The garden reached to the front to the back of the house. With snow lightly covering the grounds, it looked enchanting like the first snow fall.

"Did it ever get lonely?" I asked and pulled myself from the window. Draco, who was sitting on the bed looked up at me. He quickly turned his gaze and stood up.

"You should get ready for supper. We have a few guests over for Christmas. So, wear something nice." He said as he walked towards to the door.

"Can I just skip out?" I muttered.

"Nope, if I have to be there, you have to be there," Draco said turning around with a smirk.

"I'm not hungry," I lied. Well, half of it was a lie. I was a bit hungry but not hungry enough to eat with a bunch of people at a formal dinner! I know I would probably make a big fool of myself.

"Chloe," Draco said annoyed.

As though he called me out, I said, "I don't want to make a fool of myself!"

"If you do, it will just be more entertainment for us," Draco chuckled.

"That will totally make me want to go then," I grumbled sarcastically.

"Just be at the dining hall in 15 minutes," Draco muttered before leaving. He closed the door behind him, leaving me alone. Pushing myself to my trunk, I dug through it hoping I would find something suitable. I finally found my Yule ball gown I wore last year. Third years weren't allowed to go unless escorted by someone who was older. Ron asked me to be his date. He couldn't find anyone, so I was like his last resort. It didn't bother me any. He may have been my date, but I mostly hung out with Ginny and her date, Longbottom.

I changed into the dress. It was a white dress with green shimmer throughout the dress. It also came with a green belt that tied in the back. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I shouted and dug through my trunk for proper shoes.

"Hey," a voice I hadn't heard in weeks said. I stopped and turned to look at the door. Standing at my door was a red headed girl. The dress shimmered in at the top and once it hit the waist the sparkles scattered revealing a green skirt. Her white heels sparkled in the light.

"Rachel," I whispered, staring as though I saw a ghost.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Rachel said revealing a nervous smile.

"Me too." I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Malfoy's invited my family to dinner. They always hold large dinner parties for Christmas." Rachel said.

"I mostly meant in here. In this room." I said nervously.

"I talked to Roy. He told me what you said, and he made me realize that I might have overreacted a bit." Rachel started.

"A bit?" I laughed.

"Alright a lot but Chloe, you don't understand." Rachel started.

"What don't I understand. Last I checked, I have always been honest with you." I nearly shouted.

"Up until this year, you were almost never around. Especially when I needed you. I had issues going on too. You know you always had it so lucky," Rachel said. I could tell she was holding back her tears, but few ended up escaping.

"How did I have it lucky?" I asked.

"You had family who was always there for you!" Rachel had said before there was another knock. I saw a girl poke her head in. I remember her from the day when Rachel and I were playing chess. She was sitting on Draco's lap as they flirted endlessly. I felt my breath halt in the middle of my throat.

"Hi. Dinner is ready." She said with a smile.

"Alright. We will be down soon." Rachel said looking down at the ground. The girl smiled and left the room.

"Just so you know, that's Draco's Girlfriend. You were gone when they finally announced their relationship." Rachel said and left without giving me another glance. When Rachel said 'girlfriend' I felt a weird lump in my throat. I mentally told myself that I wasn't dating Draco, so it was okay for him to date someone. Yet there was a little voice that whispered about when Draco held my hand today. That it wasn't just a friendly way to hold hands. Trying to quiet the whisper, I pushed myself out of the room and to the dining hall.

I mostly stayed quiet during dinner. Answered anything that was asked and joined when someone involved me. It wasn't often but enough that I felt more relaxed by the end of dinner. Draco sat next to the red head who I learn was Anna. She was a year above me. She mostly hung out with her older brother and his friends that were a couple of years ahead of us. Made me wonder what Draco saw in her. When we moved the conversations to another room, the adults hurried off to another room, leaving the teenagers in what I was told a drawing room. I didn't understand why it's called drawing room when it doesn't even look a place for art. There were lots of bookshelves, a piano, plenty of sitting area, and a fireplace. It reminded me of what I would call a living room.

"Draco, is it alright if I play the Piano?" Anna asked. Draco said it was okay and she happily walked to the piano. Great! She plays the piano! I looked around the room trying to find someone to talk to. Maybe distract myself from Draco's girlfriend. Seeing how Pansy was trying to make a move on Draco, Blaise seemed open to talking to. I went up to them.

"When will Pansy realize Draco isn't interested?" I said to him. He looked over at me and laughed.

"She's will always be after him as long as he has money. I don't see how the Malfoy money will ever disappear." Blaise said. I nodded in agreement.

"By the way, I am Chloe. Though you probably know that already," I laughed.

"Love, everyone knows who you are. Especially when you were dating Draco." Blaise smirked. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"So what are you doing here anyways? Not that I don't mind having cute girls around." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Right now, I don't even know," I whispered as I watched Anna leave the piano and sit on Draco's lap, giving Pansy the cold shoulder.

"I guess you didn't know," Blaise said pulling my attention to him.

"What? Oh no. I was talking about something else." I said trying to defend myself.

"Say no more," He said and stood up. Blaise walked over and talked to Draco. Whatever Blaise said, Draco agreed upon.

"Alright, everyone over 14 form a circle," Blaise said and pulled walked over to the table. We all gathered around except for any younger brother and sisters. There was about ten of us around the table. The table fit all of us, but there would not have been enough room for another person. Blaise sorts out a deck of cards by the color.

"The game is simple. Girls, you get the red cards, and we will get the black. We will each flip our cards one card at the same time. Anyone who has the same suite of the opposite color has to snog." Blaise explained. He shuffled the cards and passes them out.

Blaise went on, "Also to make things more interesting, you have to snog them for however long the card says. Jacks are 11, Queens 12 and Kings 13. We stack our cards up neatly before flipping our first card. I looked around at everyone's card before looking at mine. Even though my heart pounded, I relaxed a bit.

"Well, this will be awkward," Rachel said. I looked down at her cards and looked around the table. She had the same card as Adrian. She stood up and walked over to him. I couldn't help but chuckle. Adrain was the person who was the Quidditch caption who begged Rachel to play this year. They kissed quickly and Rachel made a face of disguise. We flipped the next card, and Adrian had to kiss someone again. This time it was someone from his class.

"I am beginning to like this game!" Adrain said. The next card proved to be a little more interesting. Rachel had to kiss Blaise, Draco had the same card as Anna, and I looked up to see who shared mine. Adrain smirked.

"Best game ever!" Adrain said. He sat next to me, so neither of us had to move, but I wish one did. Maybe Adrain could have tripped and then I wouldn't have to kiss anyone.

Looking over at him, he moved closer to me. This will be the longest two minutes of my life. I had closed my eyes before I felt his lips touch mine. His kiss was rough and not very nice. I pulled away quickly as I heard a chuckle come from him.

"Next card," Draco said annoyed and flipped his last card. My eyes turned to him, but I didn't find his eyes on me. Instead, they were on Blaise. Again I felt my mind wondering what he was thinking.

I grabbed my last card and instead of playing it right away, I looked at it. My eyes looked at Draco's card to confirm the number. 7. I glanced back at mine. 7. My mind began racing. I get to kiss Draco.

"Draco we have the same card again. I think it's fate!" Anna screamed. I looked down and saw her last card was a 7 as well. My mouth went dry.

"Please excuse me. I not feeling well. I think I will get some sleep." I said before placing the card face down on the table. Everyone looked at me as I backed away from the table.

"Night Chloe!" Blaise said. I smiled and left the room. I made it to the staircase before I heard heels click on the floor. Turning around, I saw Anna walking up to me.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I know what you are doing, but Draco doesn't want you back!" Anna said. She stopped feet away from me.

"Excuse me," I said, "I don't want him back."

"I see how you look at him. And during dinner, you looked like you were going to kill me." She said, "Then you have this card."

She showed my card I had. I rolled my eyes. Partly because she was ridiculous, but the another part of me was trying to cover the tears I fought.

"Yeah I left. I didn't want to intrude." I mumbled not looking at her anymore. She narrowed the space between us until she could bend down and put her hands on my wheelchair arms. This forced me to look at her.

"You may fool others, but you can't deceive me." She whispered before straightening herself out and leaving. I watched her leave before I made my way to bed. Losing friend and making enemies. What a great fourth year?

* * *

Hello Again! I do have a short preview for you! ^.^ Yay. When I had writers block I actually wrote the next chapter. Anyways I just wanted to say, I actually used a deck of cards for this chapter. I made spots for each of my characters and flipped to see who would kiss who. I never planed for Adrian to get every single kiss. It's sort of why I actually had to give him a name. As for that last card, it was all sevens between Anna, Draco and Chloe. I actually had a different plan for the game but this one made it more real. Alright I just wanted to share that! Now for the preview.

"Draco, you sound like a jealous boyfriend," I teased. He let out a laugh.

"Yeah right. You wish," He said. Except this time, I could hear it in his voice. He seemed even frustrated as he ate his food. Draco normally one that hides his feelings and hides them well.

I didn't even know what to say, except I managed to mumble "Draco?"

"Please excuse me." He said and stood up. He threw his napkin on his plate and left the room.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning, wishing I could sleep longer. Sitting up, I remembered I was at the Malfoy Mansion. I slipped out of bed and into my wheelchair before making my way to my trunk. I pulled out a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt. Pulling my dress off and dropped it to the ground, I changed into the jeans and sweatshirt before throwing my hair up in a pony tail.

Leaving the room, I made my way to the breakfast room that Draco showed me yesterday. He explained to me that the room would be used for all meals when they don't have large amounts of people over. Entering the room, I saw Draco reading the newspaper while he ate his breakfast.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. He looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Sleep well?" He asked, as he folded the paper and set it down. I pushed myself to the table and took a spot where there was no chair.

"Yes very much so. It was like sleeping on a cloud!" I exclaimed, "Just like the Hogwarts bed."

Looking back down at the plate, it had with eggs, toast, bacon, and other food I typically find at Hogwarts.

"Is it tea or coffee?" I questioned, looking into the mug.

"Tea. Black." He said before taking a bite of his eggs. I smiled before taking a bite of my bacon.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, expecting them to be here.

"Mum had shopping to do. Father has a business meeting of some sort." Draco replied after taking a drink from his glass. I nodded and then silence came again. I couldn't help but think about if it's always like this for him. Is he always home while his parents are off doing their own thing or does he spend time with them? Whenever I am at the Weasley's they are always togeather in their crowded house, but it never felt small. Here, this place seems dark closed in even though this place in huge.

"So yesterday was fun," I said.

"Blaise thought he scared you off with the game," Draco said.

I chuckled, "No, why would he think that?"

"Drawing the same card as me. Here I would have thought you would be more willing to kiss me out of all the people there," Draco said and looked at me. I searched his eyes for any answer on how to reply, but I didn't know. Why does Draco have to be so hard to read?

"Or was Adrian's kiss just that amazing?" Draco smirked before turning his gaze out the window. I don't know if he was joking or if I should take him seriously. 'Chloe you broke up with him! You don't need to justify why you did it!' I thought to myself.

"Draco, you sound like a jealous boyfriend," I teased. He let out a laugh. I felt a wave of relief. I knew he was just joking around. He doesn't care who I kiss!

"Yeah right. You wish," He said. Except for this time, I could hear something in his voice. It wasn't his usually calm voice but something else. Something I didn't know. He seemed even frustrated as he ate his food. Draco normally one that hides his feelings and hides them well.

I didn't even know what to say, except I managed to mumble "Draco? Do you wish?"

"You forget who you're talking to. Please excuse me." He said and stood up. He threw his napkin on his plate and left the room. I sat in my wheelchair trying to figure out what I did wrong. He was currently dating someone! Why would he be jealous? Maybe I meant something to him. No! He couldn't! This was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud.

"Oh lovely. I was hoping to find you here!" I heard Draco's mom voice behind me. I turned, and she smiled. It was truly a real smile, but it wasn't completely fake. It was one that one might put on when greeting someone.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," I said with a smile.

"You can drop the formalities. It's Narcissa." She said taking a seat. The smile plastered on her face.

"Okay," I murmured and continued eating.

"So you don't need to thank me, but I revamped your attire." She said. I stopped eating my food and stared at her.

"My wardrobe?" I said not knowing exactly what to say.

"If you will be staying at the Malfoy Manor then you will dress better than what you had." She said, looking at my outfit choice again.

"Thank you! No one has ever done that for me." I said, "I always wore my cousin's old clothes."

"Yes, Draco has told me a lot about you," Narcissa said standing up. As she walked out of the room, I hear her whisper, "It can be rather annoying."

I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. After finishing my breakfast, I made my way to the bedroom I was using and found six shopping bags. I pushed my wheelchair up to the closest bag and peeked inside. Pulling out an item, I examined it. It was a white sweatshirt.

"Told you my mom liked you," I heard Draco's voice. I turned as my eyes widen. I didn't even know what to say. I turned back to the bag and pulled out a skirt. It was a cream floral skirt.

"Draco, this is too much," I said turning back to him.

"My mom always wanted a girl." Draco said, "Let her spoil you."

Draco had smiled a bit before I turned my eyes back down at the clothes I pulled out.

"If I try something on, will you wait and tell me what you think," I asked. Draco let out a sigh, and he entered my room.

"Just make it quick," Draco said. I giggled and looked through the bags trying to figure out an outfit. Once I found one, I pushed myself to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes I had on. I first put on black lace tight that went just above my knee. I grabbed the black dress that had a few floral patterns on it. Once I adjusted the dress under me, I slipped on a long, cream cardigan and a necklace that hung just below my chest. Finally was a pair of short black boots. Once I thought everything was in place, I pulled my hair out of the pony and combed my hair through it, taking out a few of the tangles. Once satisfied with my hair, I pushed myself out of the bathroom. Draco had his eyes were close as he lounged on the couch.

"Draco," I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me. In a matter of moments, he eyes widened, and he sat up.

"So?" I question unsure how to take his reaction. He quickly looked away just after his cheeks turned pink.

"Looks good," He mumbled, "I have to go. Anna is meeting me for lunch."

He stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Oh. Have fun!" I shouted as he walked out of the door. I felt my heart sink slightly. To keep myself from getting depressed, I pushed myself over to the bag of clothes and grabbed three before going over to the bed and dumping them out. I started looking at the clothes and folding them neatly into piles.

Screaming, I fell off the couch I was laying on. My heart raced hard against my chest as I frantically looked around the room. The only light came from the fire that was right next to me. When I realized it was only a dream, I felt my heart slow down. I tried to recall the dream, but nothing came into focus. Just glimpse of walking through Hogwarts and being in the astronomy town with a bunch of people. Then a green flash of a spell. But the more I tried to remember, the less the dream made sense and more it slowly faded.

Blinking a few times to clear my head, I looked over at the couch. My books were open, and parchment was scattered around. I was fixing my potions book with notes I took from Professor's Snape's class. You would think with having Harry's previous books, they would all be correct, but he wasn't all that great at Potions. He probably never realized that books are wrong 90% of the time.

I grabbed my wheelchair and pulled it closer to me. I slowly crawled into the wheelchair before positioning myself the seat. Adjusting my legs, there was a knock on my door. Turning, I saw a house elf standing by the door.

"Mrs. Malfoy is wondering if you will be joining them for dinner." He said.

"I slept through lunch? Wow. Uhm, I mean, yeah I will be going." I answered back.

"Allow me to take you." He said walking up to me and grabbing my chair. With the flick of his fingers, we were in the breakfast room. I saw Draco's parents already sitting at the table waiting.

"You're wearing one of the outfits!" Narcissa said with a smile.

"Yes! They were all lovely. I never had anything like them before." I said as I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. Mr. Malfoy looked at me with a disapproving glare. I was thankful for the door to the room to opened, turning his gaze somewhere else. Looking behind, I saw Draco walking in. I turned away.

"Chloe why don't you sit next to me," Narcissa said standing up and removing the chair next to her. With a smile, I nodded and took the space next to her. Draco took the last empty seat, which was across from me. The food appeared on our plates. I waited until everyone started to eat before taking a bit of mine.

"How was your date with Anna?" Narcissa asked Draco.

"It went well," Draco replied.

"You said both her parents are wizards but are you confident they are purebloods, Draco." Mr. Malfoy questioned. Feeling as though my stomach shrunk, I stopped eating and just moved around the food on my plate.

"I have dinner with them tomorrow. I will have more answers then." Draco said. My mind slowly wandered off to the conversation Draco would be having with his dad if his girlfriend was me. It's like there as no denying the fact that I am Half-blood. I let out a small chuckle.

"What so funny, Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked, bring me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"Oh. Nothing," I said, not wanting to get on Draco's father's bad side. He had never been mean to me, but he had been cruel to my brother and his friends.

"Please enlighten us," He said with a smile.

"Well," I started looking at Draco before his father, "I was just wondering what kind of conversation you would have if he dated a half-blood, like me."

Embarrassed, I looked down at my plate.

"Draco would never make a mistake like that," He said before mumbling something under his breath. It took everything I had not to lash out and tell him about everything between Draco and I. But I didn't. I looked up at Draco, but his focus was somewhere else. I couldn't do that do Draco.

"I'm sorry, but please excuse me. I am not feeling well. I think I am going to retire early." I said, putting down my fork. I pushed myself away from the table.

"Father, I dated Chloe for two months," Draco said. I stopped moving and looked up at him. Draco's eyes turned and caught mine.

"What are you doing?" I mouthed to him. I felt an uncomfortable feeling of someone staring at me. Turning my head, I saw Mr. Malfoy bore his eyes into me. His face turned sour as his fist turned white.

"It wasn't actually dating," I tried to reason.

"When did this all going on?" Narcissa asked calmly.

"Beginning of the school year." I started, "But like I said it wasn't dating. We just used each other. I was sick of being in my brother's shadows, and he wanted to…" I trailed off. At first, the kiss was the fend off a girl and the second date was as well but then why did he continue asking me on dates? Did he like me? Oh no, I am thinking too much again. He can't like me lith that! I could have put us in the friend area, but what he said about Molly and Arthur I still can't forgive him.

"Draco my office now!" Mr. Malfoy said and stood up. He walked out of the room. My eyes turned to Draco as he stood up. If I weren't in this wheelchair, I'd run up and give him a hug. Mostly because I needed it, but I know Draco would need it as well. I watched as he left the room before I buried my head in my hands. I didn't cry, but I felt like I was.

"Chloe," Narcissa said. I looked up at her.

"I already knew you two dated." She said.

"Draco told you," I stated.

"No. He cares about you. I know you started to fall for him." Narcissa began, "If you really like him, you can't date him ever again. You need to forget those feelings."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I felt like everything was crashing on top of me.

"I understand." Is all I managed out.

"Good." She said and stood up.

"Zimky!" She called for a house elf, "Bring Chloe up to her room. She isn't feeling well."

"Zimky can do that." The house elf said and then I felt something on my hand. Looking to my side, I saw the house elf holding my hand before snapping her fingers. Next, we appeared in my room. The house elf soon hurried out of the room. Zimky closed the door, and soon after, I heard a click, as though someone locked it. I felt a wave of fear wash over me as I made my way to the door. Taking the cold handle in my hand, I tried to turn it. It didn't budge. I tried again and still it wouldn't. My hand formed a fist as the anger grew.

Just as soon as I felt like his family was warming up to me, it was shattered with one sentence. Why did Draco do that? He should know that his father wouldn't approve. Then why?

"Chloe," I heard my name faintly whispered. I smiled and turned to my side in my sleep.

"Draco?" I mumbled. I heard a chuckle and realized that I wasn't dreaming anymore. Opening my eyes, I saw Draco sitting at the edge of my bed. I sat up quickly, taking a closer look at him. The only light I had was the moon from the window and a candle that sat on the nightstand.

"Draco what are you doing here?" I whispered. I studied his face. Part of me wanted to reach out and touch him. To pull him into a hug and never let go, but I reframed from myself.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head from side to side, but my eyes never left him. His eyes never veered away from me either.

"No, your mother sent me here right after you left. I have been locked in the room ever since." I replied. He let out a sigh of relief and looked towards the hallway. I reached out and grabbed his hand. It was ice cold compared to mine causing me to clasp both my hands around his.

"Draco? Why did you tell your father?" I asked. Draco turned his eyes to our hands.

"I don't know. I just wanted to tell him," Draco replied.

"But we just used each other," I said not understanding, "It's not like it meant anything."

He stayed silent as he looked at our hands. It felt like an eternity waiting for him to reply. I began counting the beats of my heart just to keep my sane. One…Two…Three…Four.

I felt Draco remove his hand from mine before standing up.

"Draco!" I plead. He just turned away. As soon as he started to walk away, I grabbed his arms. I felt a small resistance as though his arm was in pain. If he were closer, I would be pulling up his sleeve and examining it, but if I did, I'd fall off the bed.

"Stop doing that," He said. As soon as I was going to questioned what I was doing, He continued, "You're here to walk so stay away from me."

He ripped his hand out of mine.

"No! Wait Draco!" I plead, hoping he'd stop but he didn't. I have to make him stop. Just as he was at the door, I said something I never excepted me to say to him, "Draco I really, really like you!"

* * *

A/N: Seeing how I was late *cough* two weeks *cough* late, I put my little Author's note at the end! YAY!...No...No yay...okay...haha. I am really sorry for being so late. (-_-) With the holidays and my trip to Europe coming up, I haven't had much time to write. Then to top it off, I had another writers block. I hope you can forgive me. Just a heads up, my trip is December 15 to 27 so there won't be any updates during that time. Well unless my cousin brings a laptop with her. Then I might sneak it way to update. hehe (^.^) Not likely but some can wish. I will try and update at least two more times before my trip and a few days after my trip I will update. I am going to do a Harry Potter tour while I am in London. I am really excited. Anyways back to story! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Soooo any thoughts on what Draco might do now that Chloe confessed! I so called Chloe confessing first! Is it bad that I get excited for my characters like this. It seriously gets frustrating when my characters don't do what I tell them to do. I must be crazy. Great! I am a crazy writer!

Alright! This Author's note is becoming really long! I will talk to you later on my next chapter! Hope you all Enjoyed Thanksgiving and black Friday for all Americans here! I didn't do Black Friday shopping but I never done it in the past so why start now! lol Happy Reading!

~Simple Hufflepuff

P.S. if you guys want to seeing photos or how my trip is doing, I should have links on my profile page of my accounts around the internet. Or simple look up Simple Hufflepuff. It's like all my accounts. lol


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm Sorry for the very long wait on this chapter! I am just so bad about updating. :( I am going to try and do better. Though I will say this was a really hard chapter to write! Well the first half was really hard. I think I came with six outcomes before this one. This one felt right though. Anyways I really wanted to tell everyone that while I was in London, I got to visit Platform 9 3/4 where they have the cart halfway through the wall. Sadly I didn't get any photos for the line was horrific! Seriously, I went on an off season and it was still bad! I don't want to see how it is any other time. I did go to the shop and buy a few things like my Hogwarts Express Ticket! :D Alright anyways I will just let you get reading and I will start writing the next chapter! Yay! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

My heart banged against my rib cage, as though it was trying to escape. My mouth was dry, yet my hands were dripping with sweat. Even though the dining room was large, it felt like the walls were closing in on me making it hard to breathe. The problem was I couldn't tell if my anxiety was because I am going to talking to the Dark Lord or if it's being in the same room as Draco.

I turn my gaze to the blonde hair boy who was staring down at the floor. We haven't spoken since that night. I wish he would have had said something to ease the unknown feeling he had for me. The question lingers in my head why he told his father what that we dated. His mother said that he cares for me but his actions are louder; he doesn't like me.

Feeling a set of eyes on me, I turned and saw Mr. Malfoy bore his eyes into me. Sucking in the rest of my breath, I turned my gaze forward, as though I wasn't staring at his son. With the air stuck in my lungs, the doors open and a clocked figured walked in. I felt my body tense as the room shifted. A cold dark present filled the room as he smiled, examining me. The cloaked figured removed his hood revealing a chalk-white face that had no hair or lips and his nose was replaced with snake-like slits. His hands were thin and unnaturally long spider-like figures.

Growing light-headed, I let my breath go and averted my eyes to my lap trying to find strength to face the man who murdered my parents. I wonder if Harry had this much fear facing him last year when he arrived at the cemetery.

"My Lord, this is Chloe Potter." Mr. Malfoy introduced me. I looked up at the ghostly figured, knowing that I can no longer hide in fear.

"Yes, Harry's sister. What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with a smile, knowing exactly why I asked for him.

"Let's torture her for information about her brother," A woman said walking forward with a wicked smile. My eyes flicked to the woman who approached Voldemort. I saw many resemblances to Narcissa, but she was much darker and crazier then Narcissa. This woman has long, thick, black hair with thin lips and heavily-lidded eyes. Black robes fell on her skeleton like body and in her arm, sat the Dark Mark that I have only heard about. I remember seeing her pictures in the daily prophet as one of the prisoners who escaped Azkaban.

"Now, Bella, she has come willingly. Violence is unneeded at the moment." Voldemort said.

A laugh came from Bella's lips, as she said, "What? Has she come to declare her allegiance to you then?"

"Yes!" I said, straightening up in my chair as I felt many eyes on me. I kept mine fixed only at Voldemort's. "I have come to ask if you will allow me to join your ranks. But there is one condition I ask; remove the curse you placed on me."

A smile expanded on Voldemort's face, showing his crooked teeth. When I first walked into this room, I had no intentions of joining his side, but I have nothing else to offer except for my service. And with me joining, I'd have an excuse to see Draco more.

"Let's see what kind of information you have," He smiled, pulling out his wand.

"Legilimens," Voldemort said. Suddenly the dining hall became disordered as it began to melt away before vanishing being replaced with films of childhood memories.

I was four when Petunia first brought me to the hospital, not knowing why I couldn't walk. After many tests, they put me in a wheelchair and told me this was my new life…The day I was in the library looking for a book I wanted to read when books few off the shelve because of two classmates making rumors about me. …Then came the day Harry received a letter in green ink…Seeing Crabbe and Goyle talking to Draco before they changed into my brother and his friend Ron. I was so upset that they didn't include me into their plan

When realizing I was re-feeling the same emotions I felt then, I knew I needed to shut myself down. Emptiness soon entered, and darkness consumed me. Opening my eyes, I lifted my head and looked around the room. I was sitting in my wheelchair back in the dining room of the Malfoy's place. Looking around the room, my head felt very light and fuzzy as though I am waking up from a dream.

Realizing what just happened, I turned my gaze to Voldemort as the smile left his face.

"I am not my brother, and you will not get in my head that easily." I hissed, feeling anger build up. After a few moments, a ghostly smile formed on Voldemort's lips as he pointed his wand back at me.

"Legilimens." He said again. Once again everything around me vanished. This time I was sitting in the Slytherin Dorm with Rachel talking…Harry being chased my Dragons…Roy asking me out…Draco pulling me closer for a kiss…

"I said no!" I shouted, locking my eyes shut. This time I couldn't stop my feelings, yet the images came to an ended. I found my face buried in my face as salty water stinging my eyes. As I lifted my head from my hands and looked towards Draco, only to find that he wasn't there. A laugh erupted through the hall, snapping my look toward the laugh. Voldemort wore a broad smile as he watched me.

"Have you had enough?" I asked, fighting the tears.

"You say I have been getting in your brother's head?" He asked.

"Unless he has the third eye, you must have gone through his head. How else would he have known about Arthur Weasley's attack?" I uttered. A confused face appeared on Voldemort's face as he took in the information I just said.

"Severus," The dark lord turned around confronting with a man behind him. Shifting in my chair, I saw Professor Snape taking a few steps from the shadows. I felt a lump in my throat as I tried processing the presence of the potions teacher. It was rumored that Snape was a death eater during the last war but wasn't he part of the Order of the Phoenix. Is he a villain playing a good part? Snape couldn't be playing Voldemort for he was a powerful wizard but then again, Dumbledore was too. Maybe he was a good guy playing the villain.

"This is news to me. Dumbledore never shared where the information came from. Just that the Potter's and Weasley's had to leave the school." Snape said shifting his gaze towards me before back at the Dark Lord. That's when it hit me, Snape was pretending to be part of the Order of the Phoenix just to get information from Dumbledore. If that's the case, then Dumbledore wasn't as powerful as my brother thinks he was. Dumbledore will send Harry to his death!

"Perhaps she can be of some use," Voldemort said and turned to me, "You shall be the youngest person to receive the dark mark."

Voldemort smiled at me as his feet lead him in my diction.

"Don't you think Draco should receive it before this half-blood. We have been a loyal family." Draco's father spoke up. A laugh erupted from Voldemort causing him to stop walking.

"Loyal? As soon as you or your son produces a pint of useful information, then we shall talk about him getting the mark." The Dark Lord said.

"My L-My Lord," I spoke up. He turned and faced me with a proud smile formed before he turned to Mr. Malfoy.

"She already has the title down." He said before turning to me to continue.

"Please allow me to prove myself more before placing the mark on me. I just need my legs to work, and I can get so much more information for you." I plead, hoping to buy time.

"Think of it more as a precaution, my dear," He said taking a few steps before Snape spoke up.

"Lord, if you give it to her, she will be spotted immediately. Her brother is already questioning her loyalty. Having this would just prove what they fear." Snape said. Voldemort stopped again taking in Snape's information. Is this really going to happen? Just because I want to walk again? But something inside told me it was more than just walking.

"You prove a point, Severus." He said never taking his eyes off of me, "Though maybe her loyalty is questionable."

"No! I will do anything for you!" I held, hoping I can influence him about removing the curse.

"No, you will do anything to walk." He said with a wicked smirk, "So if you want to walk that badly, prove it. You have until the end of the school year to demonstrate your loyalty. Fail, and you will lose everything."

Silence filled the room as Voldemort walked towards the door. I wanted to retort back, but my mind was racing with the threat. I have nothing so I don't know what else he could take. Though he was able to get inside my head, he probably knows things I fully don't understand right now.

Feeling the urge to cry, I left the room and returned back to my room. On my way there, I ran into Anna who wore a tailored black dress, hitting her curves at just the right angle. She looked infuriated, and as soon as she saw me, she narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Draco?" she snapped.

"I don't know. He hasn't been talking to me." I murmured.

"Do you blame him? You know it was foolish telling his parents that you two dated when you know his family are pure-blood loyalist." She explained.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I whispered as I rolled my eyes. I pushed myself passed Anna. She laughed before stating, "When you see him next, just ask about the whip marks on his arms."

I stopped and twisted around in shock, as I watched Anna walk down the hall. Blinking, I pushed the thought away before continuing down the hall. Making it to my room, I opened the door and to my surprised to see Draco sitting on my bed. He looked up at me before his eyes landed on my wheelchair. Draco's hair wasn't neatly combed to the side like he normally had it. Instead, it was a huge mess, just like his clothes. His tailored jacket was unbuttoned while his undershirt was hanging over his pants.

"Looks like you didn't get what you wanted," he stated before standing up. Pushing myself through the doorway, I stopped at the end of the bed. What was he doing in my room? First, he didn't give me an answer a few night ago, and then he couldn't even be in the same room and left me with Voldemort and his father. Now he thinks he had the right be here?

"No, not yet. I have to prove to him I am on his side." I said coldly. I knew right away, I should tell him that Anna was looking for him but I couldn't find the words to say it.

"Are you?" Draco said with a strong smell of alcohol came radiating off him. For support, he leaned against the bed post.

"If I want to walk, I guess I have to be," I said thinking about his threat. I will lose everything if I don't do as I am told. Would that mean hurting the people I care about as well? I felt my chest tighten up at the thought as I looked down at Draco's arm.

"That day, did your father hurt you?" I said before looking up at Draco.

"Who told you?" he asked, looking away.

"Anna. She's looking for you now." I murmured as my eyes fell to my lap. Silence fell between us for a good minute before I spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"If you're going to join his side, you need to be stronger. You won't make unless you close yourself off, Chloe." He said. My eyes veered up to him as I left a few tears slip and run down my cheek. He pushed off the post before grabbing something off the bed and handing me a bottle. Knowing what it was, I put the cold glass to my lips tipping my head back. A strong bitter taste ran through my lips burning my mouth and down my throat. I had taken three good gulps before I felt it leaving my lips.

"Hey!" I said, looking at Draco who held the bottle.

"Don't drink it all." He said, taking a drink of it.

"You should leave it for me. You should probably go meet up with Anna. She's looking for you." I said reaching for the bottle. He moved it up high enough where I couldn' reach.

"Let her look. I don't want to deal with her tonight." Draco shrugged as he fell onto the bed. I moved my wheelchair closer to the bed. The bed was just level with the wheelchair, making it easy to get on and off the bed. I side myself off my chair and onto the bed next to Draco.

"Then why are you with her?" I said, laying next to Draco. He turned his head to me before handing me the bottle. I sat up enough to take a drink before going back down on my back

"She has the influence in the ministry, or at least her family does, and she has the status. Just what my parents want." He said.

"I wonder if my parents had any expectations for me?" I said taking another drink.

"Probably not as high as my parents," He said. I agreed with that statement, making me wonder what kind of conversation I'd have if with my parents about dating someone like Draco.

"Right." I murmured, "So what kind of girl would you date if you get to pick?"

Even though half of me doesn't want to know the answer, I was curious and drunk enough to ask. I have always been a bit of a lightweight, but I think this alcohol was higher than what Slytherin parties normally have. Draco takes the bottle and sits up before taking a drink.

"Never gave it much thought." He stated before turning to look at me. "In all reality, as long as she is a pure-blood, I don't think my parents care too much."

I sat up feeling frustrated.

"Screw your parents! They shouldn't run your life Draco! Do what you want to do!" I said taking the bottle from his hands. Closing my eyes, I took two large gulps, hoping it would kill the loneliness that began dwelling in my heart. As soon as the bottle left my lips, I felt a pair of warm and wet lips replace it. I grabbed onto his clothes and pulled him in closer. I felt myself slowly fall back on the bed pulling him along with. He pulled away, and I opened my eyes. He took the bottle in my hands and placed it on the end table before he took his place on top of me. Just as his lips were going to touch mine, I stopped him and whispered, "Draco, why?"

"Because you told me to do what I want and I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now," He whispered before covering my lips with his.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Heeeey! How's it going everyone? I finally got a day off from my two jobs! Yay! Oh I would like to thank all the new people who followed me between my long updates! I do notice them and it makes me happy when I get the email saying another person is enjoying my story. I am also thankful for all the followers who have followed me for a while now. Even though my updates are slow but it makes me happy you are still reading. Anyways hope you like the chapter and Happy reading!

~ Simple Hufflepuff

P.S. I actually thought of a title for the chapter. Normally I am bad at it but I thought this one fit so well I had to put it. Guess I will have to title the rest XD

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Please don't say you love me

I felt my head pounding as I turned in my bed. Even though I was stationary, my head was spinning which caused my stomach to turn and twist.

"Dammit," I groaned as I tried recalling last night's events. Instantly my mind raced to Draco and our little make-out scene, which produced a smile formed on my lips. Pulling my blanket closer, I felt an excitement I haven't felt in a long time. It's sort of reminds me of the time when Draco first kissed me. His lips were gentle and soft. He didn't hurry but then it was also my first kiss, and I didn't know what I was doing. This time when he kissed me, it was completely different. It felt more like a hunger he had and not matter how much time passed, it wasn't filling him.

Sitting up, I felt my heart ran as I realized I didn't have my shirt on. Turning, I didn't find Draco anywhere on the bed or in my room.

"Miss. Potter!" Zimky said causing me to turn and cover my chest, "Draco told me you would be awake soon. He asked me to give this to you. It for the hangover."

On a plate, she had a potion bottle with a strange liquid in it. Reaching out, I picked up the bottle and nodded thanks.

"Zimky, do you know where Draco is?" I asked with a raspy voice. My eyes felt heavy from lack of sleep.

"He left early this morning. I don't know the details." She said, "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you," I said.

"Alright. Mrs. Malfoy wanted me to tell you that they are leaving for Hogwarts in about an hour. Please be ready by then." Zimky said before snapping her fingers and disappeared. Looking over at the table, I saw my breakfast causing my stomach to twist more. I was banned from eating with the Malfoys after Draco revealed our relationship. I had to start taking meals in my room, and most of the time they were just scraps of whatever was extra. Today seemed like a lot more as for the small table was filled with fruit, eggs, toast, and even bacon.

Downing the potion, I looked for my shirt. Finding it on the floor close to my wheelchair, I moved to the edge of the bed and slipped myself on the wheelchair. The pounding in my head stopped, and when I looked at the food, my stomach didn't twist. With the smell of bacon that filled the room, my mouth watered for some crispy bacon.

Reaching down, I picked up my shirt before slipping it over my head. Making my way to the table, I mentally thank myself that I still had my pants on. I began eating and replaying the events from last night in my head, though I only remember up to a certain part before it became all fuzzy.

"Shit," I mumbled as I remembered about Anna. My door flung opened causing all my thoughts to come to a hold as I watched Mrs. Malfoy walk in. I turned, and she examined me carefully before her eyes were fixed on something on my neck.

"So, Draco was here last night." She said causing my blood to run cold. Right away I covered my necking instantly knowing what she saw. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out as I felt fear began to sit in. She pulled out her wand and pointed at me.

"Move your hand." She said. Dreading the worst, I moved my hand slowly before gripping on my shirt and closed my eyes.

I heard her mutter a spell that I didn't know before stating, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I open my eyes finding her putting away her wand in her robes.

"I am doing it for Draco, not you." She said before turning to leave, "I'd advise you to stay away from Draco for now on."

She left the room, leaving me in my thoughts. Part of me told me to listen to her warnings, but I needed to talk to Draco about last night. I know that his parents won't let us talk while I am here so it looks like I will have to wait til the train ride. But can I wait that long?

Grabbing a bacon strip, I wheeled myself to the bathroom for a shower. Catching my reflection in the mirror, my neck was clear from any love bites that Draco might had made last night. I mentally made a note to ask her about that spell later.

Looking out the window, I watched as everyone boarded the train. Mrs. Malfoy and Zimky took me to the train station about a half hour ago. Before leaving in at on the train, Mrs. Malfoy made it very clear to me that I was no longer welcome at the Malfoy Manor. Taking a deep breath, I tried to figure out a way to see Draco without his parent's knowledge.

In the midst of the crowd, I saw a familiar bubblegum pink hair. Tonks was talking with Hermione who was close to Harry and Ron who were chatting with Mad-eye. I began wondering how the rest of their holidays went. Besides my first year, this was the first time I wasn't with Harry when arriving at the Platform. This will also be the first time I won't be sitting with my friends on the train. I began regretting many things I had done over the year.

Soon the platform was filled with Parents waving good-bye as the train took off. Hearing a giggle, I looked out the door's window. I saw a red hair girl walking backward, pulling Roy close to her. He laughed before pulling her in and kissing the girl lightly. I felt my jaw hang, trying to comprehend what I saw. He pulled away, and as though he knew someone was staring, he turned catching my eyes. I nervously waved before looking away as though I wasn't watching. After a few moments, I heard the door open making me look to see who it was. Roy was standing there, and Rachel ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Hi," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi, Chloe. Rachel as something you wants to say to you." Roy said before pushing Rachel in and closing the door. She turned towards the door before having a silent argument with Roy over the window. Finally, he turned around, so his back was towards the window and Rachel threw down her arms. Turning she smiled and took a seat across from me.

"So, you and Roy?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." She said. Silence consumed the room as we just sat looking everywhere but each other.

"When did that start?" I asked, trying to fill the silence.

"During the Holiday." She paused as though this conversation was killing her, "How did you know Roy liked me?"

"In all honestly, I didn't, but I knew you liked him," I replied.

"So are you and Draco back together?" Rachel asked. I shook my head before looking at my lap. "Oh, I thought maybe with him and Anna breaking up, you might be."

"They broke up?" I asked looking up, searching for an answer.

"Yeah." She said, slightly confused. I felt a tug on my face as I fought a smile.

"Though I am guessing something did happen with that look." Rachel said, with a small chuckle.

"I found Draco in my room with a bottle of Whisky last night. I guess he figured I would need it after talking to…" I trailed off my sentence. I can't tell Rachel yet. I don't even know if I could tell my closest friend and I don't even know where our friendship was at the moment. "Anyways, we both got drunk and made out on my bed."

"Did you do the deed?" She asked interest. Maybe I was worried for nothing. Maybe she was here to be my friend again.

"No! Though I did wake with no shirt. Draco's mom actually found the love bites on my neck, though. I had a shirt on by then." I said with a smile. The red headed girl across from me laughed just like old times.

"Merlin! That's embarrassing!" Rachel said between her laughs.

"Yeah," I said letting out my laugh. It felt like we laughed forever before we both stopped and looked at each other.

"I am sorry for how I have been acting," I said, "I have really missed you."

Rachel frowned, "I missed you too, but I don't know if we can be friends like we use too."

"Yeah," My voice nearly broke.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Rachel said taking my hand.

"No, you have no reason to be sorry. I have been such an arse lately. A selfish bitch." I said letting a few tears run down my face.

"Oh, not the tears Chloe!" Rachel said moving to my side before engulfing me in a hug. I held onto her tightly.

"I am so glad you can admit" Rachel let out a sigh. Through my tears, I laughed lightly and hit her arm.

"I was a jealous, mad woman for a while! Your not the only human one here." Rachel said causing me to laughed, "But no flirting wit Roy, now. I am his crazy jealous girlfriend now."

"Alright, I promise." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Friends?" She asked.

"I thought you said…" I had started before she stopped me.

"Yeah, Roy sort of stole your spot when I became his girlfriend. No different from when you started dating Draco." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You bitch! I thought we would never be friends again!" I raised my voice trying to hide my laugh.

"I wanted to hear you say you were a self-centered bitch," She laughed. I broke into a smile as I felt my worries wear down into nothing.

"So! How was living with the Malfoy's?" Rachel asked grabbing my hands. My eyes veered towards the window, finding Roy smiling and giving me a wave before walking away. Smiling, I turn back to Rachel as eyes filled with curiosity.

"It was good. Mrs. Malfoy even bought me new clothes," as I gestured down to my outfit. I was wearing a black dress with small floral prints on it, along with black tights and boots. The sleeves fell down to my elbow as the skirt dropped just to my knees. I had my robe next to me that completed the outfit, but it was a bit warm on the train to wear.

"Good! Now you can stop stealing my clothes!" Rachel said. I giggled remembering the time when we first when to Hogsmeade, and we all wanted to dress up as though we owned the town. I tried on a few of Rachels shirts, every time I would drown in it. Now with all her baby fat was gone, we are close to the same size.

"Yeah, now you'll steal mine," I said sarcastically, knowing that there was truth behind it.

"How many times did you and Draco hook up?" Rachel asked as I saw the excitement run through her body.

"Only once. I was mostly locked in the room set for me." I frowned.

"What? What do you mean locked in?" Rachel muttered as her eyes grew.

"I mean locked in. No leaving until…" I trailed off my sentence, "Uhm-anyways, Draco sort of told his parents that he and I were 'dating.' Well, you should know, they are pro-purebloods. No half-bloods."

"OH, Merlin! That's terrible and romantic at the same time!" Rachel squealed. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what she was on.

"Think about it, Draco must like you enough to tell his parents. I didn't even think he could love someone that much." Rachel said.

Laughing, I said, "Love? He doesn't love me. I actually still debating if he likes me."

"He broke up with Anna after you two snogged. That my dear is what we call love," Rachel said with her brilliant, convincing smile. I felt my stomach drop as she said this. Love? But I don't know if I even love him. I know I like him but can I honestly say I love him.

"Rachel do you love Roy?" I asked.

Looking up as though to remember something in the past she smiled, "I think it's still too early. Ask me when we get over the honeymoon phase."

"Chloe, don't worry. Draco loves you. You don't have to worry about it," Rachel said squeezing my hand. I smiled as though her words reassured me, but I wasn't worried about that anymore. I was worried about myself. What happens if Draco loves me, and I only like him? In a sense, I don't know if I am ready to love someone.

The door opens triggering my eyes to veer towards the door. Bridget, Peter, and Roy filled in taking a seat.

"How was your holiday?" Peter asked.

"Same as ever." I shrugged. Soon everyone was talking about their holiday and what they received for Christmas but I couldn't my mind off of the word love. Now I don't know if I want to talk to Draco about last night. What happens if he told me he loves me and I can't answer back.

Later that night, I was in common room with Rachel and Roy. Those two were cuddling on the other side of the couch as they whispered to each other while I sat at the other end, reading my book to distract myself from Draco. During dinner, I kept looking over at him, and he was talking to his friends. When our eyes met, I looked away embarrassed and focused on something else.

To my relief, all perfects had to go for a meeting after dinner. Draco probably had his rounds to do so hopefully a good night rest will help my sort out my feelings. Just as soon as I felt myself relax, I heard his voice, "Hey,"

My eyes shot up as my anxiety climbed through my body. He walked over to us. His eyes never left me.

"Hey Draco!" Rachel chimed, "How was your holiday?"

"Good," He said, glancing at Rachel before looking back at me.

"Hey Rachel, remember I wanted to show you something in the astronomy tower. Let's go now before it get's too late." Roy said shifting. My eyes turned to them.

"I don't remember this." Rachel replied confused.

"We talked about it during the holiday. Remember?" He said. Her face light up as though he said something along the lines of, 'we should give Chloe and Draco space so let's go do somewhere else as though it was planned.'

"Oh yeah! We should go!" Rachel said standing up. Roy stood up after he and they dragged each other out of the room. Draco had watched as those two leave before he took a seat next to me.

"How was your meeting?" I asked nervously as I closed my book and watched my hands.

"Are you nervous?" Draco chuckled and took my hand. His hand was cold against my warm hands, but it didn't bother me.

"No!" I said trying to hide my anxiety. I looked at him and smiled as though everything was fine. He smiled and moved closer, closing the space between our lips. I turned my head causing him to miss my lips. He backed away before letting go of my hand.

"So was last night was a big mistake then," He hissed.

"No!" I exclaimed turning towards him.

"Really. By that reaction, I beg to differ." Draco retorted and leaned back.

"It's not like that. It's something else. Something that Rachel said," I pled.

"Well if she didn't want us together she would have stayed, so what did she say?" Draco inquired.

"I know I am overthinking it, but I just can't get over it," I replied.

"Are you going to tell me or should I leave you with your thoughts," Draco asked. I closed my eyes trying to find the courage to ask but how do you ask something like that.

"When you figure it out, let me know," Draco said, and just as he was standing up, I put my hand up to stop him. I faced the wizard who murdered my parents, but I can't ask a simple question.

Opening my eyes, I spoke up, "Rachel said you love me, and it got me scared because I don't know if I have those feelings for you. I like you a lot, but I'm not sure if I am ready for love."

Draco sat up as he studied my face before letting out a chuckle and moved some hair behind my ear.

"Chloe, I still trying to figure out my feelings for you," Draco said. I smiled as though he gave me the answer to my question. This time, I started closing the space between us. His hands found their way to my waist as I wrapped my arms around him. If it weren't for him meeting me halfway, it would not have been comfortable for me. I closed my eyes as our lips became inches away. As soon as our lips touch, he shifts himself and me, so I was now laying on the couch, and he was hovering above me. I ran my fingers through his hair as our kiss deepened.

He started kissing along my jaw before whispering, "I though I like this dress on you, but right now I find it more of an annoyance."

Opening my eyes, I look as his hand travels from the hem of my dress back up to my side. Smiling, I closed my eyes and pulled his lips from my neck before placing my lips on his again.

* * *

Sneak Peak:

I looked over at the professor.

"Snape, you have to tell me." I pleaded.

"You think you can handle this, Chloe, but you have no idea what you are up against." He snapped.

"But I can't stay in this wheelchair forever!" I raised my voice.

"You want to win You-know-who's favours, then you have to do the unthinkable. You have to lead your brother to his death. Can you live with the fact that you will be responsible for Harry's death?" He bellowed.


	16. Chapter 15

Good afternoon everyone! :D Hope everyone is doing well. The weather here is finally getting nice again which is nice! I don't mind snow but when it's done I just wish it was done instead of the biopolar weather I have here. Anyways totally off topic! Sorry! So yeah, here is my chapter. Not my greatest chapter but I felt if I worked on it any longer it would just get worst. lol I think I rewrote it like five times now because it didn't flow the way I wanted it too. Anyways, instead of reading about the chapter, why not read it! I hope you enjoy it and hope you guys have a wonderful day! Happy reading! :)

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what three ingredients are in the Forgetfulness Potion?" Snape questioned. I kept my head down as I worked on my Transfiguration homework. Besides in the great hall, this was the first time I saw Snape since that day. This was the first time that I might have to talk to him, and I don't want to.

I felt someone nudge me, taking hold of my attentions. I shot glared at Rachel, but it didn't last long when she pointed up front causing my eyes to veer towards the teacher. I saw Snape standing in front of our table with his arms crossed.

"Is there something more interesting then potion's, Potter," Snape asked as he uncrossed his arm to grab my Transfiguration homework.

"Sorry, Sir," I mumbled, glancing down at the table. All I could think was not to make eye contact with him. If I don't notice he's there maybe I won't think about that day.

"Tell me what is the three ingredients in the forgetfulness potion?" He said as he began walking away with my Transfiguration homework.

"River water, mistletoe berries, and valerian sprigs," I said before remembering that it wasn't just regular river water, "But not just any river water it has to be Lethe river water."

"Where can you find them?" He asked. I glanced up as he put my homework on his desk.

"I don't know, sir. Try asking a Hufflepuff; I hear they are good at that." I said. I listened to a few people laugh as Snape narrowed his eyes at me. If felt as thought my body was heavy my heart became louder.

"I want a three page paper on those three ingredients by next week. Tell me everything about each ingredient on where you can find them, take care of them and the properties they hold." Snape said to the class. Everyone groaned.

"Class dismissed," Snape said as he took a seat at his desk. Everyone began backing up their things.

"Thanks a lot, Chloe," I heard a Gryffindor hiss from behind me. I turned around and glared at him.

"Maybe you'll learn something. I bet you didn't even know the ingredients. Though Gryffindors has their head so far up their arse, I am surprised you even made it this far" I retorted. The Gryffindor stood up quickly before Snape's voice boomed, "15 points from Gryffindor. Potter, my office now."

I turned my gaze to Rachel as I let out a sigh. I felt my bones shiver as I began to remember that day I saw him. The part that bothers me the most was that he was deceiving someone, but I can't tell who.

"I will wait for you outside," She said before turning and meeting up with Roy. Putting my things away, I pushed myself away from the table and made my way to the professor's office as questions ran through my head. Was he going to ask me about that night? Maybe to try and recruit me as a death eater? Or will he reveal who he was working for?

My arms grew heavy as I pushed myself through the door Snape handed me a piece of parchment, and to my surprise, it wasn't my Transfiguration homework. Instead, it was a schedule for classes, and for the most part, the classes were the same except potions changed along with a few other.

"Sir?" I questioned.

"You shall be attending fifth-year potions for now on. Besides your lack of knowledge of finding the ingredients, you are far beyond anyone in your year. At the end of the year, you shall take the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination in potions and possible start taking your N.E.W.T. level potions class next year." He explained. I stared at the paper before turning my gaze at Snape.

"I-I don't know what to say." I uttered.

"Headmaster Dumbledore had been working hard to allow you to do this. If you do this, don't disappoint him." Snape said before handing me my transfiguration homework. "You are dismissed."

"What happens if I don't want to?" I asked, looking back down at my sheet.

"I will give you til the end of the week to decide. I would suggest taking it, Chloe." Snape said as he took a seat in his chair. As though I already left the room, he began looking over papers.

"What about my transfiguration homework?" I mumbled. He hands me another paper, and to my relief, it was my transfiguration homework.

"I would advise you to take time away from Draco to do your homework instead." Snape insisted.

Turning my wheelchair around, I left his office and made my way through the classroom through the empty classroom. Rachel was waiting outside the classroom like she said.

"So what did he want?" Rachel asked as we made our way to the Slytherin Common Room. Professor Snape dismissed class year giving us half hour before we had to attend our last class of the day.

"I guess they want to attend fifth-year potions." I shrugged completely unsure how I felt about it. Rachel stopped causing me to stop and look back at her.

"What?" Rachel's eyes widen, "Are you seriously…" Rachel trailed off her sentence.

"I have until Friday to decide. I probably won't take it so don't worry." I replied, trying to reassure her.

"No! Take it, Chloe!" Rachel exclaimed, shocking me.

"Rachel, what about you?" I mumbled with a frown. She smiled slightly before walking up to me.

"Chloe, you're brilliant at potions. You have to do this!" Rachel uttered but hearing the sadness in her voice tore me.

"I'll think about it," I told her before we began walking again.

"Just think, you could be in class with Draco," Rachel spoke in her lovely voice. I felt my face start to heat up as though it was on fire.

"Shut up," I mumbled as embarrassment came over me. "We are just friends,"

"Friends don't snog every night, Chloe," Rachel remarked.

"Yeah, but it's not as he asked me to be his girlfriend," I muttered.

"He could be just assuming that you are boyfriend and girlfriend," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah but it feels just like when we were pretending," I sighed feeling conflicted. I should be happy if Draco assumed we are dating, but there was a part of me that felt upset. It's like if you got married without the whole proposal. I wanted that nervousness to be asked and the excitement that Rachel described when she said yes.

"You know you could always ask him," Rachel nudged. My head shot toward her.

"Is that even allowed? I mean I always thought it was the guy's job to do that." I said. Rachel began laughing to the point where she had to stop walking and lean herself against the wall.

"Chloe, you are so nieve it's cute." She laughed. That's when I felt my cheeks warm up from embarrassment. I hid my face in my hands and peeked through my fingers to see if anyone saw us. No one was in site, but the feeling didn't subside.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I mumbled, but I don't even think Rachel heard me. I started wheeling myself down the hall again, and it wasn't long until Rachel was calling for me to wait.

I was sitting on the couch cuddled next to Draco. My eyes were closed, but I wasn't asleep. Instead, I listen to Draco's heart beat. I was soothing after the day I had.

"Have you ever thought of an idea to win you-know-who's favors?" Draco murmured. I opened my eyes at the thought as shifted to sit up.

"No, I don't know what to do. Rachel normally is good at ideas like that," I murmured.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Draco asked setting down his book.

"No! Merlin, no. You and Snape are the only ones who know," I told him, "And there is no way I am talking to Snape about it."

"Then you won't join him?" Draco asked. I looked over at him and saw a small smile of hope. The looked disappeared soon as he saw I was indecisive. He even removed the arm that was once around me and moved it to side.

"I don't know," I whispered, "I just wish I just walk and walk away from all of it. Let my brother and you-know-who fight it out."

"Why do you need to walk? Why can't you just stay in the wheelchair?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I told you a thousand times, I don't want to be in this wheelchair. I am tired and being left out of things because of it. Like the Yule ball," I explained again.

"You went with Weasley. You didn't miss anything." Draco retorted.

"Yeah, but I couldn't dance. People say dancing is the best part." I said.

"I won't help you with this. Talk to Snape. He would be the best one to ask," Draco retorted before standing up. Picking up his book, he walked around the couch to the bedrooms.

"Fine! You're the one who brought it up anyways." I shouted as he left the room. I sat there for a few more minutes complaining quietly about him.

"I can't even storm off from conversations because of this stupid wheelchair!" I uttered as I climbed into the wheelchair.

Knocking, I heard the professor mumbled a 'come in.' I opened the door and peered into the office. In the middle of the room was Professor Snape working with a few ingredients.

"Chloe Potter, what a surprise." He stated as he looked up for a brief moment, "Did you think about the offer?"

"I actually want to talk about what happened during Christmas break," I said as I made my way into the classroom.

"What is there to talk about? Or are you here for advice. If that's the case, go ask Draco for it. He is the one who brought you there after all." Snape uttered.

"He won't help. Please help me," I pleaded.

"No," Snape stated before standing up. He walked to one of his many shelves around the room and put away a few ingredients before picking a few more up. I watched the professor as he does this.

"Snape, you have to tell me." I pleaded, "You're the closest one to him!"

"You think you can handle this, Chloe, but you have no idea what you are up against." He snapped.

"But I can't stay in this wheelchair forever!" I raised my voice.

"You want to win You-know-who's favors, then you have to do the unthinkable. You have to lead your brother to his death. Can you live with the fact that you will be responsible for Harry's death?" He bellowed. I felt my arms and legs begin to tremble.

"But," I shook, knowing that what he said was true. I would have to sentence my brother to his death, and it would all be so I could walk again.

Snape sat down in his chair as he rubbed his forehead. My heart felt heavy as the desired weight more on my mind.

"So what will it be, Chloe," He said causing me to look at him.

"I don't know," I whispered as the door swung opened. My eyes veered toward the door quickly finding Harry standing in the door frame.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked looking at Snape and me.

"No, just discussing her advancement in Potions class," Snape said as he reorganized his paper.

"Thank you, Professor. I will let you know by the end of the week." I murmured as I avoided Harry. Harry stepped aside when I pushed myself towards the door. I kept my eyes straight to the end of the potions classroom. Just as I left the classroom, I heard my name from the one voice I didn't want following me.

"Chloe. Wait!" Harry shouted, but I didn't stop. I don't want to stop because I knew if I did stop, everything about my decision would change.

"Chloe, I said wait," Harry said as I felt myself jerk to a stop.

"What?" I snapped turned towards him. Harry mumbled something, but I couldn't quite make out what he said.

"What do you want, Harry. I have a test to study for." I hissed as I pushed his hand off my wheelchair.

"Why did you leave at Christmas? You were finally your old self," Harry said taking a few steps back. I turned my wheelchair around as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My old self? Really, Harry. No, that's where you are wrong. I hid myself for years because of who I am. Because I knew what your friends would think of me." I snapped.

"What are you talking about? My friends always accepted you," Harry protested causing me to laugh.

"Accepted me? Yeah, bloody right! I heard what Ron said about me, Harry. Apparently, Draco is turning me into a death eater." I laughed, "No if I become a death eater, it's because of all because of you Harry."

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Harry began, but I wouldn't let him get anywhere with it.

"Sorry for what? That I heard the conversation. Yeah, well, I didn't hear you fighting for me. So yes, I went to Draco's house and had a lovely time. I was even able to get new clothes," I stated as I showed my outfit, "So please Harry, don't. Don't make things worse than what it is."

Unable to even look at Harry anymore, I turned my wheelchair around and made my way down the hall. Once I knew I was far enough away, I stopped and cried. I began to feel as though everything between my brother and I completely shattered, making it impossible to ever have a good relationship again. Knowing that made things hurt more.


End file.
